Bonds of a Protector
by Blood For Blood
Summary: Eleanor gets a unexpected new ally, and conflict erupts as Delta gets closer to them.
1. Chapter 1

I drew myself to my feet. I looked straight down into a puddle. I had only one thing on my mind. Kill. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to kill something. I had no weapon, so I looked around. I saw a board with a nail through it. I grabbed it, and turned around. A hideous man was standing before me, he didn't move. His face was swollen and covered in odd growths. I swung as hard as I could. He fell with ease. I looked around for an exit, and saw a flight of stairs. I walked up them, and kept going into a hallway. I walked into an area that looked like a reception hall. I looked around, no one was here. I kept walking. I found myself staring at a group of people, all of them like the one man. The never attacked me, just stared. They came in closer, and I raised the board. But they kept coming. I smashed one, and then the others cheered.

"Come with us ya big lug." A man instructed.

I didn't have much to lose, so I did. They led me into a room with three women in it. Two looked armored and ready for a battle. The third sat in a chair, staring at me. She got up and walked towards me. She had blonde hair, and was the only clean looking human here. She approached me, and circled a few times. She stopped in front of me.

"Kneel." She commanded. I couldn't help but to do as she says. It's like I'm cursed.

"Stand up." I did.

"Good, now I have a very special task for you. You are to guard my daughter with your life. You are to do as she asks, when she asks. If you do not, I will make it very unpleasant for you. Do you understand?" I nodded in conformation.

"This is going to hurt me much more than you. It pains me to see a follower hurt." She motioned towards the other two. Who approached me in an aggressive stance.

"Do not fight it, it will only last a moment."

I struggled to defend myself, but it was useless. I threw my weapon down on her say so. I'm being controlled. I know it. I backed myself against a wall, bad move. The women cornered me, and they both stabbed at me. I fell to the ground; the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the woman saying this.

"Take, him to Persephone. Quickly"

I woke up hearing the woman talking to someone. She said I was going to protect her daughter, so that was probably her.

"Now, Eleanor. This man is here for your sole protection. He will follow each and every word you say. If you find him annoying or frustrating, say these words. Would you kindly." As she said the words, I felt an extremely painful jolt of electricity fly through my body.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I moaned in pain.

"Mother! That's the cruelest thing you could've done to him!" I heard a very innocent voice cry. That voice, I was designed to protect it. I will not fail. After a few minutes, the girl's mother left, and the girl came rushing over to help me.

I struggled to my feet. I looked around to find the girl. I looked down, she was staring at me. She seemed to be around 15 or 16. Raven black hair, and deep sea blue eyes.

"Father? Father is that you?" she asked. I shook my head. She looked disappointed.

"Gwooh?" I moaned in confusion. She looked up at me.

"Please forgive me. I thought you were someone else." She looked down at her feet.

I had no idea what to do. I just stood there, confused. I felt like such a moron. After a second or two I couldn't help but feel unwanted. I looked down and began to walk to the other side of the room.

"No! You don't have to go."

I turned around, and the girl had a very sad look on her face. I walked back over to her.

"Gwuuh?"

"I'm Eleanor." She extended her hand.

"Gwaah?" I moaned in confusion.

She pulled her hand away, and was blushing. "Do you have a name?"

I looked at the back of my right hand, and it had the Greek letter Gamma on it. I showed her.

"So, your name is Gamma?" I nodded.

Eleanor motioned for me to follow, and I did, not wanting to risk the most painful experience of my life again. I was hoping she wouldn't feel any resent towards me, I don't want to hear those words ever again. She pulled a box out from under a bed placed in the middle of the room. She opened it and it was full of security pictures. The pictures were all of some man who was wearing something similar to me, just newer looking. It looked like Eleanor had a few connections here. The pictures were from the Atlantic Express repair station, and Ryan Amusements. He had Delta printed on his arm. That means I'm his predecessor. He was right after me.

I only remember lights, and shadows. They said something about making me perfect. Ugh, enough of these flashbacks. She pulled out a very old picture, hand drawn. Looked like it was from her early childhood. It was a little girl (Most likely Eleanor) holding the man's hand.

"This is a drawing from when I was 8 years old. The man is my father. He will be here soon, I hope." I looked at the picture.

I remember, a little girl who called me Daddy… everything here is still a blur though. I can't remember anything from what happened before this. We heard racket from the door to the room we were in. Eleanor put the pictures back and slid the box under the bed. The woman from earlier walked into the room. Eleanor got up, and the woman walked over.

"I hope he hasn't given you any problems yet."

"No mother. He hasn't."

"Good, now I have one thing to tell you. Now that you have the proper escort, I will allow you to wander rapture during the day. But you will return here at night. You will have a curfew of 10:00. If either of you fail to follow the curfew, you will both be knocked unconscious and brought back here. Now, here is the keycard. I'll be back in tomorrow to check on progress." She handed me a card, and left.

"She's actually letting me go? That has never happened before. I guess we better get going." She motioned for me to follow.

I slid the keycard in the scanner. The door opened, and we walked out. She started walking towards a door labeled Atlantic Express. I followed. The train started, and we left for Paupers Drop. It took about an hour. When we got there, it was about 1 pm. She started to walk towards the exit of the station. I ran after her. We walked out into an area filled with people, and they all stared at us. I followed Eleanor to some kind of market. People were all over the place, staring at us.

"Don't worry. Mother's agents won't hurt us." Eleanor assured me.

We walked into a karaoke bar; at least I think that was what it was. Eleanor sat down and I did the same. After a few minutes, a group of men approached us.

"You're kind ain't allowed here tin man. C'mon girly." He reached for Eleanor's arm.

"GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I flipped the table on one of the men.

I got up, and grabbed the chair I was sitting in. Most of the people in the bar had fled already. I swung the chair at the 2nd of the three men. It smashed over his head, and he fell. The third one fled the bar. Eleanor was standing next to the wall, staring in horror. She apparently didn't believe in my aggressive ways.

"You… you just…killed them…" her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

I walked towards her, but she ran out the door. I ran out after her. I chased her all the way to some kind of maintenance room. She ran up a few flights of stairs, and stopped in some kind of monitoring room. She was staring at a playback screen of Delta running down a hallway.

"Gwooh?" I extended my hand to her.

"Would you kindly leave me the $# alone?" she muttered under her breath.

I fell to the ground, electricity arcing in every direction from my body. I could see a blue glow being emitted from the lightning that was running through my veins. It lasted for several minutes before I was released from a force field of lightning. I drew myself to my feet, and Eleanor was gone. I looked around, and saw a figure rush down the stairs. I ran after it, and leapt down the first flight of stairs. I landed wrong and collapsed.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I felt unbearable pain. I tried to get up, but I fell over again.

I gave up. I sat and waited for someone to come and finish it. I looked down at my leg, it was defiantly broken. I lay down and closed my eyes. I heard some kind of humming from above me. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with a brick to the head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the mix up people.**

I woke up strapped to a table. At my feet there was a bunch of monitors. To my left there was a window, and Eleanor and her mother were talking. I think I heard someone call her Sophia Lamb.

"Mother, he killed them. For no reason." Eleanor had fear and sadness in her voice.

"He was simply doing as I instructed him to. But do not worry; he will receive punishment for upsetting you." Sophia assured her. Wait, punishment?

I looked around, and a girl was standing on my right side. She looked like the one who knocked me out. She jabbed me in the wrist with a needle. It hurt like $#%^. I struggled, and after about 30 seconds, the strap on my left hand broke. I grabbed the needle, and flung it to the floor. I unstrapped myself, and faced my torturer. I charged her, and pinned her to the wall. She had a large amount of ADAM being emitted from her body. She kicked me in the groin, and I collapsed. I saw her shadow, and she raised her left arm, which had a large needle on it. I was waiting for the final blow, but nothing. After a minute I heard the depressurization of a helmet. What is she doing?

I felt her hand on my arm, and I was pulled up. She stared at me, and I recognized her. She was my first charge. I remembered everything. I am an Alpha Series, and instead of going crazy, I actually kept my charge alive. I was later killed by a group of splicers. But I have no clue how I'm alive now. She hugged me, and I couldn't help but to hug her back. She released me.

"Daddy…" she looked surprised, sad, and happy. Her eyes were filled with tears. We exited the room, and she was clinging to my arm.

"You… you broke free? And you, disobeying an order from your mother? Hmmm, maybe your free will is useful to me…"

"Mother, enough exploiting their weaknesses. Please." Eleanor pleaded.

"Fine, you may both stay." Sophia walked away.

I extended my hand out to Eleanor, and she took it. Both of the girls paraded me around Persephone, it was like I was a Protector all over again.

"So, you were Gamma's Little Sister?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes and my name is Samantha."

"So, do you remember what it was like?" Eleanor asked.

"It was fun, and I was always safe with daddy." Samantha replied.

Samantha gripped my arm tighter. She must've missed me. Like a lot. I have to admit, I missed her a lot too. When she turned 13 she was taken away from me, and I nearly killed the man who took her. He said she was donating to the greater good of the rest of Rapture. I punched him in the stomach 3 times, and 5 times in the head. I guess I never really thought they were taking her away for her own good. But now, she's all grown up. 16 years old, and she knew how to handle herself in a fight. She wasn't daddies little girl anymore. I miss those days, when I could lift her up and she'd scream with joy…

"I missed you daddy." Samantha was gripping my arm with all her strength, which was a lot more than when she was 5.

"Gwoooh." I rubbed her head, and she nudged up against my shoulder.

"Gamma, we're here." Eleanor interrupted the little family moment. I think she felt a bit left out.

Samantha released my arm, and ran ahead with Eleanor. I chased after them, and when I turned the corner, they were surrounded by aggressive splicers. I charged one pinning him to the wall, and repeatedly slammed his head against the wall. After I finished him, one of the others jumped on my back. I slammed myself against the wall with all my might, crushing him. There was 2 left. I walked up to one, and he just fainted. The last one just yelled at the girls.

"C'mere, I won't hurt you… Much."

I walked up behind him and put him in a headlock. I sat for a minute, with the splicer in a death grip of suffocation. After a minute or two, he went limp. I released him, and walked over to the girls.

"Gwaaah!" I scolded the girls.

They both grew frowns. I patted them on the head and they walked alongside me this time. They both led me down a hallway that was full of whispers, until we walked down it, that is. After a minute, a bunch of Little Sisters came pouring out of the shadows. The surrounded us, and began pulling me in a very familiar way. They all led down a completely different hallway. The hallway was painted with drawings of men who looked like me. It was like a museum of the protectors. It had Rosies, Bouncers, even the occasional Rumbler. I learned all the names from Eleanor who had spent all her time with the little ones.

"Mister Bubbles!" all the Little Sisters cried.

After about half an hour of the Little Sisters clambering and climbing all over me, I looked a clock up on the wall. It was about 9:28. And the curfew was at 10.

"GWOOH!" I moaned as I pointed up at the clock.

We all in too much of a rush to notice a little sister was still clinging to my back. We rushed to the Chamber Eleanor was housed in. We entered, just in the nick of time. It was 9:57 when we got back. And then the little sister hopped off my back. She hugged my leg, I was so shocked.

"Daddy!" cried the little girl.

"Hey… Aww, I can't blame her for wanting you as a daddy." Samantha hugged me, and looked at the Little Sister.

"What's your name?"

"Alexis."

"Ok Alexis, I guess I'm your new sister."

Well if we have an entire family here now, we're going to need more beds. I told the girls to stay here, and I left the chamber. I know the consequences, but I didn't care. I found a mattress, and a few blankets. I gathered everything and returned to the chamber. I set everything down, and made the bed to the best of my ability. After everything was in place, I heard a loud buzzing in my helmet. After a second, I felt a bit of a sting in my back. Then, I felt a even worse pain in my head. I felt electricity fly through me after a second, and then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Samantha's head on my stomach, she was sound asleep. I looked around as far as I could without disturbing her. I saw Alexis asleep on the mattress I brought in and Eleanor was sitting on her bed. She wasn't asleep, just sitting there. I carefully moved Samantha's head, and got up. I walked over to the bed, and kneeled down. She didn't look at me for a few seconds.

"Gamma, what are you doing up?" I should be asking her that, but I can't.

"Gwah?" I pointed at her.

"What? Me? Nothing is wrong with me…"

"Gwah."

"I mean it. Go back to sleep."

"Gwah. Gwoh."

"Gamma, go back to sleep. This is the last time I'll tell you."

I didn't do anything. I just stared at her. She seemed to get embarrassed. She finally gave in, and told me why she was up at 1:05.

"I haven't seen my father in 10 years. And he will be here soon. I'm not sure if he will still care like he did. Or if he's even the same person he was. I'm worried about what he'll be like."

I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled and hugged me. She lay down and quickly fell asleep. I got up, and looked around. Nothing to do. I lay down where I was earlier next to Samantha. She nudged in closer to me, and I fell asleep. I woke up with Samantha almost completely lying on top of me. Her torso was across mine, and she was tossing and turning. She woke up a few minutes later, and she was embarrassed because she was a restless sleeper. She got up, and looked away.

"Sorry daddy…" I got up and hugged her.

*Yawn* "Daddy!" Alexis got up and hugged my leg.

"Gamma, mother needs to see you." Eleanor called out.

I was confused as to why, but I didn't feel like being electrocuted again. I walked out the chambers door, and Sophia was standing there.

"I'm sure you know of Delta, the one who seeks my daughter." I nodded.

"Well, if I'm right, he will be here in approximately a week and a half. Right now, he's paupers drop. All train car travel has been suspended in that area. You are free to go anywhere else. That is all." Lamb walked away.

The girls all walked out of the chamber, and led me to a train. Eleanor selected our destination; I think she said we were going to Fontaine Futuristic. I think Samantha and I would go through there when she was younger. She would always stop to see a man she called Uncle Alexander. I never really got a good look at him though. I heard that he went crazy. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt any of my charges, and I will kill 100 men if I have to.

It took us about an hour to get there, and the place seemed to better shape than the rest of Rapture. Not much, but I guess the splicers didn't care. Eleanor led me to a room called "The Plasmid Showroom" I saw a large amount of vials lying around. Most of them were in locked cases, otherwise the splicers would have gotten them by now.

"Gamma, can you bash open that case?" Eleanor pointed to a case that that had red and blue vials in it.

I raised my fist and shattered the case. I removed the two vials, not wanting the girls to get cut. I checked them and gave them to Eleanor.

"Good. Now, you're the only Alpha Series that I haven't seen use a plasmid. Here" She gave me a needle filled with the blue substance.

I knew what she meant, and I placed the tip of the needle in my left wrist plasmid slot. I injected it, and felt a pain five times worse than when I get electrocuted by Lamb. I fell to the ground.

"GWOOH! GWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After about a minute of it, it finally stopped. I gathered myself, and got up. My left hand was covered in dancing jolts of electricity. Electro Bolt. I think I knew what the red one was. Incinerate was popular with most Alpha Series. They liked to watch enemies suffer. Not me, I'd prefer to end their existence quickly. When Eleanor pushed the Incinerate needle towards me, I shook my head.

"What?"

I walked over to a locked case that had a light blue vial in it. Winter Blast. I shattered the case, and grabbed the vial. I drew the liquid into the needle, and injected my right wrist with it. It didn't really hurt like the last, it just numbed my hand. After a minute, my entire right arm was covered in frost. I wasn't sure, but I don't think anyone ever dual wielded plasmids. I could feel the power of them surge through my body. I had no clue what do next.

"Well, shouldn't we test them out?" Eleanor had some kind of idea, I knew it.

Another Alpha Series happened to waltz in at that moment. Good timing. I hit him with winter blast, and then electro bolt. He was still frozen, but electricity jumped from the frozen man. I charged him, and he thawed right before impact. I slammed him against the wall. And electro bolted him again. I grabbed his leg and hurled him into the window across the room. He flew through it, and I jumped in after him. A group of splicer spectators began to gather. Now, we were both in the plasmid showroom's business end. I kicked him into the water, and shot the prop with electro bolt. The Alpha fell, after being deep fried. I leapt through the giant hole in the window, to be greeted by the girls who were amazed at what I had just done.

"Gamma, that was amazing."

"Daddy, you annihilated that thing." Samantha was surprised at how much strength I retained from the years before.

Alexis hugged my leg. "Yay Daddy!"

Just then, a repurposed security bot flew in the middle of the crowd. It had a picture of an eye on it.

"You there, I need to see you. Follow this bot." the voice sounded crazed and jittery.

"That's Uncle Alexander!" Samantha cried out.

I knew he went crazy, but sending out a bot to do your bidding? We followed the bot, and it led us to a large monitor. It had the same picture of the eye.

"I can't thank you enough for getting rid of that interloper. He was slowing production. I could use someone like you to help get rid of a few more of them. What do you say?"

Killing more crazies? Sounds fun. I nodded.

"Perfect. There's two of them left. They should be in the lobby."

We walked out to the lobby, and sure enough, there stood two more Alpha Series. They were shoving each other, and seemed angry. One of them pulled out a shotgun, and the other a machine gun. They shot at each other, and after a minute of it, the one with the shot gun died. I leapt of the railing, and landed on the remaining Alpha. I punched him until he shoved me off him. He shot at me, but I froze him before he could do major damage. I ran at him full speed, and hit him with winter blast one more time. I hit him, and he shattered. I walked back to the girls, and the words would you kindly rang out in my head.

Instead of being shocked, my left hand's dancing voltage flared up. I looked around, and one of Lambs agents was leaning on a pillar.

"You're lucky tin man, it don't work on you anymore. You better take good care of them." He walked towards the exit.

We walked back up to the large monitor.

"Good work Gamma. Here is your pay for this little favor." About two hundred dollars popped out of a slot in the bottom of the monitor.

I took it. The girls didn't want to be here anymore, so we left. They led me back to the Chamber and Alexis took a nap. I sat down in a chair I dragged in a while ago, and Eleanor and Samantha sat on Eleanor's bed, whispering about something.


	4. Chapter 4

After around half an hour, I just drifted into unconsciousness. I woke up to gentle shaking. Samantha was trying to wake me. I got up, and looked around. Everyone else was asleep.

"Dad… Father. Can we take a walk?" She seemed worried about something.

I unlocked the chamber, knowing I was now unaffected from the shocks. It was around 2:00 am.

"Father, I have no idea how to tell you this. I think I'm in love…" She stepped a few paces ahead of me. I was so… surprised.

"Gwooh?"

"Yes, I said it. He's a boy around 18 years old. His name is Jeremy, and he cares about me. Please, I want you to meet him."

I followed unresponsive. I wasn't her real father, but I cared like one. I still had no idea what to do. She led me to the therapeutic ward, and there was a group of splicers, and one normal boy. I'm guessing that was him. I still wasn't about to take any chances with this punk, or his gang. I had a diver's knife that I had for the entire time, strapped to my waist. Samantha hugged the boy, and I slowly followed them. I slowly turned to look what I would be up against. Not much, actually.

"So, this is your dad? I was expecting one of them big guys."

"Don't underestimate him, I once saw him bring down 20 men in an hour. Without a weapon."

"Not bad old man." He extended his hand. I didn't move.

"Ok… so, how about we go get some grub?"

"Ok, I guess it's alright."

They started to walk, and I followed. Jeremy didn't like that.

"Hey, tell the old man to leave."

"I'm sorry, but he really can't."

"What?"

"He has to follow me. Otherwise he might go into a coma."

"So?"

"Jeremy!"

"Hey guys, take care of him. C'mon, let's go."

Samantha watched in horror as the splicers surrounded me. I shocked about 4 of them, as they were in a pool of water. I froze one, and smashed him. A few of them snuck behind me and managed to knock me to the ground long enough to pull off my helmet. I could barely breathe, but I knocked one of them into the next room. The others backed off, if only for a second. I fell to my knees, out of breathe. I started to breathe heavily, and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Sparks shot from my left hand, and I started to let out a deathly moan. Not like a whale song, but like a low pitched shriek of suffering and agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't help it. I lost complete control of my body.

I bashed one splicer's head in with a chunk of rubble. I drew my diving blade, and impaled the last one. I put the knife away, and turned to Jeremy. Who was hiding behind Samantha. My helmet was still off. I haven't even seen my own face in years. But I didn't care right now. I walked towards him, and Samantha pulled away. I was jittery, and my hands were shaking as if I was having a seizure. I charged Jeremy, and brushed his side. He flew spinning into the wall. My right arm was up, and my elbow had made a crater in the wall I hit.i turned to the frightened boy, and walked in front of him.

"S-s-stay… A-a-away." I managed to mutter. He nodded and got up.

He ran down the halls, and never stopped. Samantha was staring at me, and I guessed that my face was incredibly disfigured. I found a chunk of a mirror, and I picked it up. I examined my face. There was a scar running down the right side of my face. My skin was a dark and sickly green. Most of my lips were gone, just a few chunks of flesh here and there. My teeth were basically gone or replaced by what seemed to be fangs. Sharp and broken, and my eyes were pure black. As if you were staring into the deepest, darkest, layer of hell. I turned away from Samantha, out of shame. I didn't want her thinking I was some sort of monster, even though I technically am. I' just a Frankenstein designed to protect. At least the sisters retained a bit of humanity. As I pulled my helmet on, I felt a tear roll down my face.

Samantha approached me with caution, and she hugged me. I never thought after all that had just occurred, including her having seen my disfigured face, she would even approach me. But no, she showed no signs of hatred. She seemed to even care more. I wrapped my arms around her, and I heard her crying. I pulled away, and stared at her. I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back in. She removed her helmet, and I saw tears running down her face. I wiped them away, and she hugged me even tighter.

"Thanks Daddy…"

We went back to the chamber, and she fell asleep. I sat around, and watched over all three of my charges. Three charges and I'm still not dead. Maybe this life is for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

They were the only thing I had left. My world, my life. All desolate. The men who worked on me made sure of it. I remembered a bit of what happened before I was this… this freak I am now. I was at the bank, about to cash a big paycheck. When out of nowhere, a Bouncer grabs me and throws me into a wall. I tried to run but stepped on my leg. I crawled into a corner, and he walked slowly towards me. He raised his drill, but before he could bring it down, his Little Sister stepped in front of me. She seemed so calm, so unaware of what was happening. She stepped towards me, and the Bouncer moaned in frustration. But she crept even closer to me. She touched the side of my face, and smiled.

"You're a nice angel." She hugged me and the duo left me there, bleeding.

Everything after that is lights and chatter. I remember waking up mid-surgery. My entire body stung and burnt. I could barely breathe, and everything was blurry. Two figures were standing over me.

"Wait, he's awake. HE'S AWAKE!"

"Put him out, now!"

"I'm trying!"

I struggled, and after a few seconds I sat up. I looked down at my hands, and I saw bare muscle. I passed out.

Ugh, I'm such a mess. If these girls didn't depend on me, I would've thrown myself into the deepest, darkest abyss in the ocean. Sometimes I think it would be best for them. But, then I remember how many scum sucking, ADAM loving druggies would love to get their hands on these girls. And _not just for the slug_… Trust me, these men aren't above that. I'm here to make sure anyone who looks at them wrong pays the price. I know taking my own life because I'm a monster would be selfish. these girls look up to me.

**Two days later.**

It's been a while since we last left the chamber. Eleanor hasn't been feeling well, and we all stayed to keep her company. After a while, she fell asleep. Lamb showed up, and asked us to go outside for a bit. Samantha and Alexis went to go gather. I stayed outside the chamber. After about half an hour, another Alpha Series walked in. he was heavily armed. I recognized him. Delta. He was finally here. I got up to greet him, but she shot me. I began to fight back, but not trying to kill him.

I charged him, and he brushed me aside like I was a fly. He walked towards the chamber, but I got up. He turned around, and shot at me again. I ran at him, and this time I disarmed him. I shoved him away, and kicked him. He got up, and drew a shotgun. Where did he keep all of these? He shot at me, and I fell to my knees. Apparently, we woke Eleanor up. She was standing at the window, and looked like she was about to cry. I swore that Lamb was in there, but I wasn't really going to take the time to check.

"Father, no. Please…" she had fear in her voice.

Delta was hesitating, and I pulled the shotgun out of his hands. I hurled it at the wall. I pinned Delta to the wall, and didn't move. He stared at me, with the burning hatred of a thousand suns. I heard a voice in my head.

"_Give up and I'll kill you fast."_

"_What? Can you hear me?" I thought._

"_What the… Well, I guess I don't have to tell you again."_

"_I'm sorry Delta, but I can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I physically can't. I have no control of my body right now."_

"_Well then, I guess I have to kill you. Sorry, you seemed like a nice guy." _I felt something being pushed into my stomach.

I felt a rivet pass through my body. I stepped backwards. He unleashed a barrage of rivets at me. They all hit, and I fell to the ground. I took my last breath.

"_Delta, take care of my girls, alright?"_ Everything went black.

**The end… or is it? Stay tuned and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, well not really. But I felt a tingly sensation sweeping throughout my body. After a few seconds, I felt a vibration, and then I was shocked. I opened my eyes, and I looked around. I was on the floor. I got up, and looked at my arms. I was back in my armor. I turned around, and there was some kind of tube behind me. It was glowing. I was confused. I heard the voice again.

"_I need to get Eleanor out of here."_

"_Delta, you mother f$#&er. YOU KILLED ME!"_

"_What? Oh great, I'm hearing ghosts now. Go to… wherever you're going."_

"_I'm not dead anymore. And I'm very upset with you."_

"_Oh crap… let me guess, you're in front of a glass tube?"_

"_Yes. Now, about you killing me. WHAT THE $%#& IS YOUR PROBLEM?"_

"_Such mean, mean words."_

"_You know what? I hereby revoke your right to think. Shut up NOW!"_

"_Naaa… I killed you because your one of Lambs lapdogs. I guess I'll have to kill you again."_

"_No, you try it and your dead."_

"_Ah crap. Get over here and we'll settle who kills who, after you help us."_

"_Fine. But you are soooooo dead."_

I walked until I found a group of splicers. They apparently didn't want me to help Delta. They attacked me. They all piled onto me, until I wasn't able to move.

"Wait for him to suffocate."

That wasn't going to happen. I struggled, and after a minute, I released a burst of ice. Elemental burst, nice. They were easy to shove off when they were frozen, and they all shattered. I got up, and walked towards the chamber room. I entered and Delta was on the floor in the decontamination chamber. What is happening right now? I approached, and Lamb was smothering Eleanor. What the $%#&? I found a rock, and began to bash the window open. I managed to crack it, and by that time, Eleanor was losing the battle that was occurring. I managed to shatter the window, and clambered through the hole. I got up and ran towards Lamb, with my fist raised. But I was stopped dead in my tracks by a needle, which hit me in the chest. I passed out.

I woke up chained to a wall. I was in the same room I was in when I found Samantha. But this time, Delta was on the table, not me. I looked to my left, then to my right. Samantha and Alexis were in the room. Then, another little sister came out of the vent. She climbed up onto Delta and jabbed him with her harvester. She left as quickly as she came. Samantha noticed I was awake, and she walked over to me side. My arms were cuffed and chained to the wall.

"I'm sorry daddy." Her voice cracked as she said the words.

Why should she be sorry? She didn't cause any of this, unless… she hit me with the needle… I felt betrayed, but I mostly felt like I was a failure. I failed to keep Samantha and Alexis safe, it didn't matter from who. But I failed. I deserved to be torn from this armor and launched out the nearest airlock… I had to redeem myself. I'm getting them out of here, and to a safe place. Even if I die trying.

I stood there, shackled like a dog, for half an hour. After that, I heard a few explosions, and the door opened. A fully armored Eleanor walked in. I was shackled on the other side of the wall, but I could see them through a mirror. Eleanor unlocked Delta, and they were about to leave.

"_Hey! Don't leave me here like some kind of animal!" _

"_Oh, I never even knew you were here. Hold on."_

He walked behind the wall, and tore the shackles from the walls. I nodded as a sign of thanks, and motioned for the girls to follow. Samantha hesitated, and I grabbed her arm and pulled her. She was surprised at how gentle I was with her.

"You would still take me with you, even after I betrayed you?"

"Gwooh." I motioned for her to follow.

We exited the room, and a group of splicers entered the main area. Eleanor rushed them, as did Samantha. Delta didn't have much energy left, and neither did I. Alexis clung to my back. I found a med kit stockpile, and shoved a few into my back pocket. I had a feeling we'd need them later. The battle was going on longer than I thought. I grabbed a body, and dragged it away from the battle. I prepped it to be harvested. ADAM would most likely be needed. Delta's bond was broken, and he would need to be rejoined with Eleanor if he was to live. Once the battle ended, I dragged the body to Eleanor.

I motioned for he to harvest it, and she was confused. I repeated the motion, about 4 times before she understood. She harvested it, not knowing why I told her to. She gave me the vial of ADAM, and shoved it into my back pocket. Eleanor was upset.

"_Delta calm her down, we might need this later."_

He put his hand on her shoulder, and nodded. She calmed down.

"Why did you need it?"

"Gwoooh." I pointed towards Delta. She understood.

We made our way to inner Persephone. We found a large escape vessel. We had anticipated large amounts of resistance from Lamb, but nothing. We carefully boarded the vessel. Before we launched I went in alone and checked it for bombs. There was nothing there, but a fridge and a few other appliances. Everyone else boarded, and we launched. The vessel was slow, and it was going to take us about a day to get to the surface. Delta was getting weak though. I removed the vial of ADAM I was given earlier. I found a syringe and injected Delta with Eleanor's ADAM. I knew that it would repair the bond, it was done before. But only once. It must be done with precision and care. I was the one who it had been done on. Samantha's heart stopped, but she slowly came back. No idea how, but she did. The scientists extracted some of her ADAM, and injected me with it. It somehow kept me from going into a coma, but there are slight side effects. Mostly vomiting and nausea. Delta showed all the symptoms of R.B.S. Regenerated Bond Sickness. He removed his helmet, and he looked much better than I did scarring wise. But then again, his moaning and repeatedly blowing chunks into a garbage can did kind of deter that. I walked over to the fridge, and opened it up to see what we had for the next day. It was mostly Hop Up Cola, and a few cans of fruit and beans. And two cans of meat. I pulled one out to examine it. Better than the crap I usually ate.

Delta had stopped vomiting, that meant his body accepted the regenerated bond. To celebrate, I tossed him a can of meat, and opened mine. I carefully examined the inside of it. Nothing too bad. I removed my helmet and dug in. I never noticed Eleanor, who was staring at me with a bit of an odd look on her face. She looked surprised, and… well to tell the truth, I have no idea what else she was thinking. I opened the fridge, and took out a can of fruit. I shook it, as if to ask her if she wanted any. She shook her head. I gave the can to Samantha, and she ate. I did the same with Alexis. But Eleanor was still just staring at me. I had no clue what to do. I grabbed my helmet and re-sealed it. I walked over to Delta, who had just finished his food. I was staring out into the open ocean, which was all you could see, considering we're still under water.

"_What do you think it'll be like?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know, you gotta wonder what the surface is like. Don't you Delta?"_

"_That sounds like something Eleanor should be asking, not you. A full grown man, I think. But yeah I do."_

It was about 2 am, and the girls all fell asleep. Delta and I, really couldn't. Physically and mentally. We were both up, just staring out to the ocean. I got bored after a while, and dug around in a cabinet. I found a mini TV. And this lifeboat has a generator. I plugged in the TV, and flipped it on. I found some kind of show about the surface. And where exactly we are on the map. And I learned a bit about local islands. We were located pretty close to a tropical island. Sounds awesome to me. But I never even knew Rapture had working TV channels…

After a bit, we got close to the surface. We were about 200 meters down. It would take us an hour to surface. And then another hour to manage to shove ourselves off to the nearest island. I wondered who'd be waiting to greet us. If anything was. I got up and searched the fridge. I found a few bottles of Arcadia Merlot.

"_Delta, c'mere."_

"_Why?" _he got up and walked over.

"_Cheers to freedom." _Ihanded him a bottle.

We polished off both of our bottles, and we surfaced. By then, it was 5 am. We sat and watched as we hit the surface, and counted it off telepathically as if it were New Years Eve.

"_3…2…1… Yes! We finally made it." _We both rang out in our heads.

I had no idea exactly why Delta and I had a telekinetic bond, but I came up with a little theory. Say, I was fighting off a group of splicers, and I needed a hand. If Delta was around, I could call for help. Or, vice versa.

We both got up and walked over to the navigation panel. I set the coordinates, and the boat shifted towards the island that was visible on the horizon. Now that we were surfaced, Delta and I exited the inside of the boat and stood outside on the boarding area of it. Delta felt so… brotherly. Like he was my baby brother.


	7. Chapter 7

We were standing on the outside of the boat. The island was visible, and I could see trees, and other things covering it. I saw a beach with a dock. How did the dock get there? Maybe there were people here. This might take a while, but anything is better than a bunch of splicers. I went in to check on the girls, who were all waking up.

"Where are we?" Samantha was amazed at the beauty of the surface.

"Wow, it's nothing like I imagined it." Eleanor had books of the surface.

We all walked out to join Delta, who had the unaltered view to himself. We stood for about 45 minutes before we got close enough for Delta and I to try to tie down the boat. After we actually hit land, it took us an hour to drag the boat ashore. Then we tied it to the docks. We helped the girls get down, and we began to build around the boat. We might as well the time we have on a tropical island. Like a little vacation. We built stairs, and a few posts to help keep it from shifting.

We finished after about an hour, and began to look around the island. We wandered a path that we found, and it led to what seemed like an abandoned city. A very odd thing is, it looked a lot like Raptures architecture. We searched a few buildings, until we found an all purpose generator building. A little power seemed like a good idea, considering the generator on the lifeboat won't last forever. I found a few extension cords, and all the necessities for re-wiring. I did a little work, and hooked us up. It took an hour or two, but it will help in the long run.

After re-routing a bit of energy, we found a building that looked like a shopping plaza. We entered it, and looked around the entire place. No signs of life. But, I found a few tools to help extinguish any hostile here. Found a gun shop and it had a selection very similar to Raptures. I looked around, and found two very useful weapons. A sawed off model 18 lever action shotgun. Plus a bandolier belt for the shells. I found a few a few boxes of 00 buck, and geared up. Then, I found the other of all weapons. The grenade launcher. I took it, and found a few ammo boxes worth of grenades. But luckily I retained a few memories of home-made weapons from my earlier life. I can make a metal case into a shrapnel bomb. Plus, anything can be used as ammo. I made a few, and slid them into a secondary bandolier belt around my waist.

"_Delta… Look what I found."_

"_What? Hey, why do you get the weapons?"_

"_Because you have every weapon known to man…"_

"_True."_

I loaded the model 18, and figured out something awesome. Normally, trying to cock it with one hand in a swift flick of the wrist would break normal man's wrist. But having the super human strength I do, I can easily do that. And it's fun. I found a few targets, and tried it out. Boom, click, click. Boom click, click. It holds six rounds, and it packs a punch. Me unloading attracted the attention of the girls. They ran in to see what was happening.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Samantha was still referring to me as daddy. I thought she outgrew it.

I showed them my new toys, and they were relieved. We continued our way through the plaza. We found a technology store, and entered it. I found a large amount of things I thought could help with the speaking problem Delta and I have. I found a few computers, but they didn't help, just frustrated me. I ended up smashing them. We continued, and we soon heard whispers and footsteps behind us. I turned around, and saw a shadow run out of sight. I drew my shotgun, and aimed at the area the shadow ran into. I fired off a shot as a warning. A lone man walked out, and after a few minutes more people. They looked spliced, but barely.

They approached cautiously, and one of them spoke.

"Hel-hello?" he sounded frightened.

"Who are you?" Eleanor replied.

"We-we are the inhabitants of this island. Who are you?"

"We just got here, from Rapture."

"Rapture? You survived down there?"

"Barely, are you the only ones left?"

"No, come with us. We can take you to the others.

We followed, until we found a large door. The man who led us there pointed towards it. He didn't follow, but we entered it. We were greeted by almost blinding sunlight. After we adjusted, we walked until we found ourselves staring at an elderly man. All alone, he stared at us.

"How did you get through there?" the elderly man asked.

"We walked. It was easy." Samantha replied.

"So, the radiation has cleared. I must alert the others to our new arrivals." He walked over to a type of podium, and pressed a button.

"Attention. The radiation has cleared, and we have new visitors. All major officials must gather at the town square now." He said over a loudspeaker.

A group of people gathered, men, women, and even a crowd of kids.

"Welcome to New Rapture." The old man greeted us.

"New Rapture?" Samantha and Eleanor replied.

"Yes, we left Rapture, but we were not allowed to leave this area of ocean. Rapture's defensive systems would shoot down any boat, or plane that came near it. We have been stranded here since."

"Well, we come from Rapture, and it has officially been declared the world's largest insane asylum." Samantha couldn't help but giggle as she said that.

"By who?"

"Me."

"Ok then. Why haven't these men spoke?"

"They can't. Physically, it's impossible for them." Eleanor was a real brainiac.

"Why not?"

"You know of the Big Daddies that roam Rapture's halls. They are the first wave of them. And their voice boxes were remade to mimic a whale's call. But, now, they can't speak because of it."

"Well, maybe we can change that. It might take a little surgery, but we can help. Please, enjoy your stay. We must reclaim the outer halls." The man walked away.

The group of people who had gathered at the base of the stairs we were atop, had moved up. A doctor and a woman in very familiar armor approached us.

"So, you need a little surgery? I can assist you with that. Please, follow."

He led us to a clinic, and instructed Delta and I to go into the examination room. Everyone else could see us, but we couldn't see them. We entered, and he then instructed us to remove our helmets. We did, and he paused. I heard him whisper something. Then, a cloud of gas was injected into our air, and we both passed out.

I woke up with a bandage around my throat, and I was lying on a table. I sat up, and had no clue to what had happened.

"What the…" I muttered.

"Wait, did I just talk? Oh my god, I just FRIGGEN TALKED!" my throat began to hurt. I held it, and quieted myself.

"Hey, nice to see your awake Gamma." I looked over, and Delta was standing near the door.

I helmeted myself, and we exited the room. The girls embraced us, and wanted to hear our voices.

"Father, can you speak? Did it work?" Eleanor asked Delta.

"Nope." He replied.

"What about you Daddy?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, it worked."

The woman from earlier was standing at the door. Everyone else went outside, but she stopped me as I walked out.

"Hey there. So you were one of the first Big Daddies?" she poked at my arm.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I was a prototype too. I left because I was sick of all the people down there."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was a prototype… what you would call a Big Sister." I knew I recognized the armor.

Her armor was blue with yellow stripes running down her side. Her helmet seemed more like an Alpha Series than Big Sisters. It began at her shoulder, and went up. She had a sleek, shiny finish on her armor. She was excreting ADAM at an alarming rate. I figured out why. She was one of the first Little Sister, one of the ones kept in a vegetative state. They tried to boost ADAM production with a few chemicals, and it worked for a while. After a bit, I guess the needed to wake them up.

"Hmmm, interesting." I was getting uncomfortable.

"Gamma, you coming?" Delta hollered into the building.

"Yeah, hold up a sec."

"So, Mrs…" I began, but had no idea what her name was.

"I'm not married, and my name is Carrie."

"So, Carrie. What can I help you with?"

"Well, maybe later we can take a walk?"

"Sure… I gotta go. Groups getting impatient. C' ya later." I walked out the door. I felt her eyes follow me as we left.

We got back to the lifeboat, and I sat down on the deck. I sat and stared at the ocean for a while, wondering what was happening in Rapture now. I wonder what ever happened to Lamb. Eleanor sat down next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. And we got a prime spot on the beachfront here, eh? We could make a killing in real estate."

"Don't think about it."

"Think about what?"

We sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Delta called Eleanor into the life boat. I must've dosed off, because I can't remember anything from that exact time period. I woke up to Carrie shaking me. She seemed frustrated.

"Wake up." She kept shaking me.

I got up, and yawned. "I'm up, I'm up. Sorry, I guess I dozed off for a bit."

"Never mind that. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I have a special place in mind."

She led me to an old lab. It looked pretty worn down, and it was empty. Except for a few pieces of furniture. A few chairs, and a desk.

"This is our old lab. I used to work here, until I decided to take up medicine. I find it relaxing. Don't you?"

"A bit."

"It must get awfully stuffy in that helmet, why don't you take it off?"

"That's not a good idea. Trust me." She reached for my depressurization switch.

"Why not?" I finally gave up. She pulled off my helmet, and stepped back in awe.

"Warned you." I turned around and looked through the window.

"It's not that bad."

"No, it is that bad. Look at me. I'm a freak, a monster. I have no pupils!" I could see my reflection in the window. I head butted it, and it shattered.

"Wow, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I wiped the blood and glass from my forehead.

"Well, I have seen worse. At least you're not burnt too."

"Are you kidding? I'd give anything to look remotely normal."

"Anything?" she had a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes. _Anything_."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Clinic. I sat in the waiting room, confused as to what was about to happen. The doctor led me to the examination room, and the gas was injected into the air. I passed out.

I woke up; something was wrapped around my face. I sat up, and tried to look around, but I couldn't see anything out of my right eye. I lifted my hand up, and felt the object wrapped around my head. It was a bandage. My eye was covered with it as well. I noticed the door was open, and I stood up. I kept my right arm up to help guide me. I bumped into something or someone.

"Ow. Hey watch where you're… oh, hey Gamma. I wasn't expecting you to be up this quick." Carrie took my arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you said you would give anything to look normal, and now you are. Time to repay the favor."

"Oh, alright. What do you need me to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She gripped my arm tighter and pulled me even faster.

She led me to an apartment building, and on the way here people were staring at us. Then again, it's not very often you see a man in a giant suit being pulled by a woman about three fourths his size, now is it? She kept on tugging until we made it to the top of the stairs. She opened a door to what I presume to be her apartment. I looked around, she had a big place for just her… she walked over to me as I stood confused.

"Well, here we are. My home sweet home."

"Now what?"

"Well, to start out, why don't you give me a little massage?"

"Um, okay." I figured out a way to get my gloves off, and my hands were much smaller than the actual gloves, which were mostly just bulk.

Carrie removed her armor. I began to rub her shoulders. She had red hair, and light green eyes. She seemed to enjoy the massage a little more than she should have. I was just returning a favor, right? After a bit, she told me to stop. I happily obliged. She told me to turn around, and I did. When I was instructed to turn back around, Carrie was lying shirtless on her stomach. She told me to continue the massage, I was a bit confused, but I said I'd do anything. I never thought she'd take it this far though. I have to admit, she was creative.

I continued to rub her back for about half an hour. She became unresponsive, and I thought she fell asleep. I stopped to check. I put a finger next to her throat, and checker her breathing. She was awake, barely. I continued, but after a while she told me to stop, and look away. I did, and I think I heard her walk into another room. She came back and told me turn around. When I did, she was wearing a white dress that covered half of her thigh. She approached me, and started tugging at my armor. I stepped back, and she walked towards me again.

"You said you'd do _anything._ Now come here." She leapt at me.


	8. Chapter 8

She hit me, and we both fell back onto the couch. I was still dazed when she managed to open my armor. I never knew it could come off. But she did. And Carrie apparently didn't want to waste time with being gentle. Nope, she flung my suit to the floor, and pulled off my clothes. I'm not going to tell you what happened next.

**5 hours later. 2: 10 am.**

I was lying exhausted on a couch with a primal force of nature. My body was covered in scratches and bruises, and Carrie didn't have a mark on her. My head hurt, and I could barely breathe. She lie sound asleep on top of me. I would've left, but she had her "Claws" dug into my chest. I had no idea what to expect in the morning. I tried to stay awake, but Carrie had worn me out. I fell asleep after half an hour of listening to sheer nothingness.

**5 more hours later. **

I woke up, and Carrie was gone. I sat up and rubbed my head. I heard running water, but after a minute it stopped. I got up, and quickly got dressed. I was about to slide into my armor, but the door to the bathroom flung open. I turned around, and Carrie was directly behind me.

"Good morning sunshine." She greeted.

"Ow, my head is throbbing…"

"Really? Thanks."

"Ok, well… now what?"

"I dunno. I guess you should go check on Delta. No idea what he could've done with you out all night?"

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see ya around. Feel free to visit anytime."

"I might have to take you up on that…" she had a wide grin.

I went back to the lifeboat. Delta was out like a light on the couch, and the girls were already up.

"Hey Gamma. Where were you last night?" Eleanor asked.

"I'll tell you when you get older."

"But…"

"When you get older. Ok?"

"Fine."

I'm sure that everyone was sick of canned fruit. I went out and made a fishing pole out of a tree branch and some thin nylon rope I found in the cabinet. I sat for hours, and then i caught enough fish to make a little breakfast for the girls. I fried the fish, and managed to mix in a little fruit juice as a drink for em. Fruits are bountiful here. And I hand squeezed it myself. I brought them the plates full of fresh cooked fish, and they devoured it. I just picked some fruit, and brought it in a bag. I pulled off my helmet, and took a bite of a mango. All the girls were surprised at my new look. And I can't even remember what happened to that bandage I had on…

"So that's where you were last night." Eleanor said as if a huge load had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah… Let's go with that."

"But why did you say I had to be older to know?"

"Um, Eleanor, I wish I could tell you the whole story. But I can't. Let's just leave it at that."

"Why?"

"Leave it, at that."

"But."

"Eleanor, let it go. Delta should explain it to you when you get older. Ok. Bug him about it when he wakes up."

"Ok." She brightened up quickly after that.

Delta finally woke up around 8 o'clock. Eleanor was hovering over him, and he fell off the couch because of it.

"Father… Are you awake?"

"Mmm… wha?"

"Are you awake?" Eleanor was louder this time.

"Ah! Ow…"

"Sorry father."

"I'm ok."

He got up, and Eleanor dragged him outside. I couldn't hear them, but I saw Eleanor point in here a few times. I think Delta was confused.

"_What is she saying Delta?" _I asked telekinetically.

"_She's saying you told her about something I could tell her about… what did you say to her?"_

"_Nothing. She was just asking about why I wasn't here yesterday. I said I'd tell her when she got older. Then, she kept asking, and I said it was your job to tell her, not mine."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yeah… don't expect me to give your daughter The Talk."_

"_I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

They sat out there for a while, about half an hour. I felt a wall of awkwardness as they entered. Eleanor seemed kind of disappointed the Delta wouldn't tell him. She came over, expecting me to tell her. When she did, I looked towards Delta. He nodded.

"Father won't tell me. Why can't you?"

"*Sigh* Eleanor, let's take a little walk."

**An hour later.**

"No! No more of it. I don't want to know anymore!" Eleanor ran into the lifeboat clenching her ears as if I just shot her in them.

"I told you. I would've told you in maybe a year or two, but you insisted." I walked in with a grin under my helmet.

"I'm so sorry I asked…" Eleanor wouldn't look at me.

"_You owe me big time Delta."_

"_Why? You technically volunteered."_

"_No I didn't! You want me to send my girls outside and continue to talk about it?"_

"_NO! That would scar her for life. It's gonna take at least a year of mental help to fix what you've done now."_

"_Well, you said it was okay for me to do it, so this is on you to."_

"Are you two having a telekinetic conversation?" Eleanor asked.

"How'd you know about it?"

"You're staring at each other."

**i hope you people enjoyed these last few chapters... Sorry about lacking action, i'll get right on that. (Thats what she said)**


	9. Chapter 9

After explaining everything about Delta's telekinetic link with me, I went out to explore. I walked around a bit, and heard chanting from a cave. I slowly entered and found the source of the chanting. Men in robes. Covered in blood. Standing in a circle painted with… what else? Blood.

"Shalala kumara carrack nia."

I broke up their group when I slipped and fell. They attacked me. And I returned fire. I had my Model 18 out, and was dodging around, and stopping occasionally to fire off a shot or two. Gotta love the shotgun shuffle. I got hit a few times, but nothing big. After I finished them, I turned around to be greeted by a woman in a robe, and she ran at me. I had to reload, so she got right on top of me, literally. She was clinging to my back and biting me with what felt like daggers.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY %$#&*!" I yelled as I reached around to pull her off me.

She kept gnawing on me until I managed to shake her off. I kicked her away, and shot her with the one shell I loaded while she charged me earlier. I sighed, and reloaded before anything else happened.

"C'mon cultists? Honestly? Why can't we just get a nice, peaceful island vacation? Don't we all deserve that? Don't we?" I said to myself as I retreated back to the lifeboat.

But of course, I ran into more of them. Luckily, I caught them off guard this time. I pulled out my grenade launcher, and loaded my homemade Shrapnel bombs. I fired one off, and it exploded on impact. It killed two of them with red hot phosphorus, nails, and whatever other metal and other objects I had at the time. From the screaming, I guessed it hurt, a lot. I fired off one more, and moved in with the Model 18 to finish them. As I charged, I got hit with incinerate, and it burnt a lot. I kept fighting, but I was taking a lot of damage from these little %$#&'s. They knew how to handle weapons, I'll say that much. I managed to kill of the rest, and I limped back to the lifeboat.

When I got back, Delta and Eleanor were having a little daddy/daughter disagreement. The usual thing I think. Well, not for them, but for normal dads I guess. They were arguing about some kind of dance or something… I honestly had no idea who to side with. Then, guess what happened. Samantha came up and asked the same thing. But of course, i let her go, trying to be the nice guy. Delta has extremely shocked, and angry.

"So I can go?" Samantha asked as if her life depended on it.

"Sure. Just be careful, and remember what I told you."

"No one is a friend until proven not be an enemy. I know, I know."

"Good, and don't go getting yourself into a situation like the last one with that Jeremy kid."

"I won't. Bye, thanks daddy." She hugged me and went on her way.

"See. He's letting Samantha go." Eleanor moaned at Delta.

"_Let her go. She needs to be socialized so she doesn't end up locked up by her own choice."_

"_Why should I listen to the guy who mentally scared her?"_

"_Because, I'm gonna be watching the entire time."_

"_They'll see you a mile away."_

"_Yeah, but not if I'm in my civvies."_

"_Oh… ok, I see what you're getting at."_

"Ok, ok. You can go. Be careful though." Delta finally broke, or so Eleanor thought.

When she left, I pulled off my armor, and was down to a pair of dirty brown pants and a stained white t shirt. I found a jacket in the cabinet of the lifeboat. It's odd; it always contains what I need when I need it. I put it on, grabbed my shotgun, and went to find this party. I followed Eleanor, since she was still on the beach when I left. She was about 20 yards ahead of me. I followed her to an open courtyard area. It had guards, which scared me a bit. What kind of party needs armed guards, with assault rifles? I tried to get in, but they wouldn't let me. So, I climbed up a building or two, and found myself on the roof. I pulled out a pair of binoculars, and looked for Eleanor and Samantha. I located them, and they were both sitting at the same table. They were laughing when a group of boys walked over to them. They sat down, and began to talk. I knew it was going badly when Eleanor and Samantha got up. They began to walk away, when one of them grabbed their arms. I thought about intervening, but they can handle themselves. Samantha pulled away. Eleanor shoved him away, and he her grabbed again. He pulled her, and Samantha punched him. The entire group surrounded them and I heard them scream. I leapt across the gap between the courtyard buildings. I was on the same side as the group now. I jumped down, and landed on one of them. I bashed one in the head with my shotgun. I punched one, and electro bolted the next one. There was one more, and I ran at him, and pinned him to the wall. Everyone was in a commotion and panicking.

"You stay away from them, you hear me punk?"

"Ye-yes. Please don't hurt me." I released him.

Eleanor and Samantha approached, and I began to clamber up the wall. I got to the top, and turned around. Everyone was staring. I grinned, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" They both screamed.

I turned around.

"Who are you?"

I chuckled, and walked away. I heard them try to chase me up the wall. I panicked, and jumped off the building. I hit the ground rolling, and got up. They were on the top of the building now, and they looked down. I started to run, and they caught up quick.

"We just want to know who you are!" Eleanor cried as they chased me.

"Sorry, but they don't take kindly to vigilantes in most places." I pulled my hood on even tighter.

I would have to extend the trip home to lose them. I ran around the park for about 15 minutes before I thought I lost them. I slowed down, and I got pounced. Samantha was sitting on me.

"Let's see who you are." She tugged at my hood.

"Ah crap." I mumbled.

Right before she got my hood off, I managed to slide out from under her. She was knocked over.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you gonna tell us who you are now?"

"No." I got up and ran.

I checked behind me, and they were both still far behind. I kept running until I hit the lifeboat. And they were already there.

"Ah #$^&! How am I gonna get in now?" I cried. That attracted unwanted attention. I hid under the deck.

Eleanor came out, and searched around the deck. I totally forgot the teleport plasmid. Crap. She stayed out for a minute, then went back in. I sighed, and tried to find a way in. I found a hatch that led into the crawlspace of the lifeboat. I opened it, and I crawled until I found a door to the storage closet. I grabbed my armor, and put it on. I put the jacket into a secret storage hatch; I think I might like this vigilantly work. I went back out the hatch, and walked up to the deck. I entered the lifeboat as if nothing happened. As I entered I was greeted by a quick pounce from Samantha.

"Oops. Sorry daddy…" she got off me, and I rubbed her head.

"So, how'd the party go?" I asked.

"_As if you don't know." _Delta said telepathically.

"A group of boys ruined it for us. But a complete stranger saved us, and he wouldn't even tell s who he was." Samantha said with mixed feelings.

"Really? How odd." I couldn't help but to grin.

"Gamma, are you alright?" Eleanor asked in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Look." she pointed to my chest. I looked and I was bleeding.

I completely forgot about the fact that I was a sacrifice to a horny goddess, and I was currently full of holes from being bitten a while ago. Maybe is should've gone to the doctor first.

"Oh yeah. I remember those." I said calmly.

"Do you want some help?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure. I could use a hand with stitches and disinfecting."

Eleanor and Samantha helped me sew myself up, and disinfect my cuts and bite marks.

"So, a religious person attacked you?"

"No, a cultist attacked me. Cultists chant, not pray."

"Well how did you get these cuts?" Eleanor asked wiping it with a little alcohol.

"You don't want to know…"

"_How did you get them?" _

"_I'll tell you when the girls leave, alright?"_

"_Fine."_

"There, that should do it." Eleanor finished wiping all the cuts on my back.

"Ok, next is the stitches. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"Ugh, I'm kind of queasy around blood…" Samantha backed away.

"I'll help." Eleanor volunteered. I was expecting her to be even worse.

"Ok, you know the procedure?"

"Do you?"

"I had a half a foot seam on my face. I'm pretty sure I can stitch wherever I can reach. But, I'll need help with my back."

"I can help." Carrie was standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Carrie."

"Mmm, nice view from here."

"Not in front of the kids."

"I'm not a kid." Eleanor protested.

"Ok. Acknowledged, now, about the stitches."

"I can do it fine. After all I'm a nurse." Carrie reminded.

"Did anyone ask you? I think not?" Eleanor replied.

"_Ugh, Delta?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What is wrong with Eleanor?"_

"_I don't know… I think she's a bit too attached to you. Like a little girl and her doll."_

"_Yeah. Maybe we should stop them before they blow this place up?"_

"_Wait, do you feel that?" _the ground was starting to shake. The chair I was sitting in began to float a few inches off the floor.

"Um, Eleanor? I'm flying…"

"Oops, sorry…" she looked flustered.

She calmed down, and everything came down with a thud. I hit the back of the chair, and it hurt.

"OW! Mmm, that's still tender." I groaned.

"Are you alright?" Both Eleanor and Carrie rushed over.

"I'm fine, sort of. Now, can we just stitch me up, please?"

"Alright, let's do this." Carrie began to sew the wounds that _she _caused on my back.

"I guess I'll get these." Eleanor stitched away my arms and a few spots on my face.

I was right, they were still very tender. I was twitching like a mental patient, and I got a few extra stitches in my back and my cheek. I still don't know how I got the cuts on my cheek, but whatever. It took half an hour to cover the majority of my body. Then, we had to get my chest. And that just brought more conflict. I have no idea what is wrong with Eleanor, but Carrie has acted like this since we met. Maybe Eleanor took on a bit more knowledge than I thought during, The Talk. No, no, she was so disgusted when I told her. I wouldn't be surprised if she never went near a man for a year or two… Gamma, ya done good work… What was I talking about? Ah, crap… oh yeah. Stitches in my chest.

"Ok, thank you both. Now, one more spot to go." I rubbed my arms, considering I was just sitting in a pair of dirty pants, I was a bit frightened of what crazy thing would come up…

"I can get it." They both said in unison.

"What a shocker…" I grumbled.

"Why are you being both so obsessed with jabbing him with a needle and some string?" Delta asked rubbing his head.

"What?" they both replied.

"What is wrong with you two? I just want to stop bleeding, is that too much to ask?" and that was the truest thing I said in a while.

"Nothing is wrong with me. What's the kid's problem?" Carrie asked in a mocking tone.

"I said I'm not a kid. I'm almost eighteen!"

"Both of you STOP IT!" I was angered, and lightheaded. I was still bleeding.

"Calm down Gamma." Eleanor's voice sounded more since this time.

"I can't. I'm still losing blood, and I like my blood inside my body thank you very much. Now, I'm going to try to do this myself. And I'm going to inevitably fail. Now, decide who's gonna help me, before I pass out, and _bleed out_ on the floor."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Man I suck at this." I groaned as I cut myself more with the needle.

"Then let me help you." Eleanor was calmed.

"Hang on, I'm almost done screwing myself up. One… more… wrong… stitch… OW! Okay, someone help me get them out, and someone else can help me get new ones." I had planned it out. Hopefully, everyone will be happy… otherwise I'm gonna have two psycho nurses taking too good care of me.

"I'll get the old ones. It takes skill not to rupture the wound." Carrie walked over, and I relaxed as she cut and pulled the string out of my chest.

She was freaking me out again. Carrie had actually ruptured one, and she licked the blood off her fingers. I was very afraid she'd start nipping at me in front of everyone… after about 15 minutes; she got out all the stitches.

"Oh, I have to get to the clinic. I'll see you guys later." Carrie ran out the door.

"Well, now for the new stitches." I was bleeding again.

"Hang on; we have to disinfect it again.' Eleanor dipped a cloth in alcohol. She wiped my chest with the stinging liquid.

"Ow, that smarts. Are we done with the $#&*ed alcohol yet?"

"Almost, just hold still… And, there we are."

"Thank you. Now, let's get the worst part over. I hate needles…"

"Yet you were injecting yourself with plasmids?"

"That's different. My armor helps a lot. It makes me fearless. But right now, I'm all fleshy and exposed…"

"I'm not so sure about fleshy, exposed yes." She grinned.

"Um, okaaaay then… Moving on."

"Alright, here we are." She began to sew my flesh. It was mostly numbed from the alcohol that was smeared all over it.


	10. Chapter 10

She pushed me against the wall, and stared at me. I had no idea what to think, and I was extremely uncomfortable. My jacket was torn and cut from the fight that had just occurred. She leaned in close to me.

"How can I repay you?" she whispered with a hint of seduction.

Oh crap, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Let me explain how I got here. After I was fully stitched up, I examined myself in a mirror. I never noticed, but I had brown/blonde hair, and grey eyes. The cuts were all closed and stopped bleeding. I still had a bit of the scar from my earlier face, but it was very light. I owed Samantha and Eleanor for helping me with the medical stuff. They didn't have to, but they did.

"Alright, I owe you each a favor. Hit me with whatever you need, and consider it done. Just don't go overboard, alright?" I hoped they did take it too far, like Carrie.

"Ok. Sounds fair enough." Eleanor replied.

After about an hour, everyone else went to bed. It was about 10:30. I couldn't sleep. I felt… disturbed. Like something bad was going to happen. I stayed up all night, mulling over the days occurrences. I still had no idea what came over Eleanor to compel her to fight over stitching me with Carrie like that… Around 12:39, I heard a little noise from inside the lifeboat. It was pitch black, but I was used to it. Being the overprotective father I am, I sleep with my shotgun next to me (even though I wasn't asleep) I drew it, cocked it, and stood up.

"Freeze."

"Gamma, it's me. Eleanor."

"Ugh, didn't I tell you I sleep with a shotgun?"

"I thought you were joking…"

"Well, why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep. What about you?"

"I technically have no need for sleep. It's just a luxury to me."

"Ok… Well why aren't you taking this opportunity to relax a little?"

"When did we start playing late night 20 questions?"

"Fine, I'll go back to sleep…" I heard her murmur something, but I couldn't make anything out.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Whatever you say…"

She went back to the room she shares with Samantha and Alexis. Alexis has been pretty quiet since we got up here. No idea why. I sat there, until I finally zoned out. I was sitting on a chair, when I just blacked out.

I woke up. Alexis was standing there with a smile on her face. I looked around, and Eleanor, Delta, and Samantha were all in bathing suits. Samantha and Eleanor were wearing matching bikinis with yellow and white stripes. Alexis was wearing a blue one piece. and Delta was wearing plain, red trunks.

"What's up?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm calling the favor. We're all spending a day at the beach." Samantha said with glee.

"Aren't we already at the beach?" I drew myself to my feet.

"Yes, but we're all going to stay outside for the day."

"Alright."

"Here, we got you a few bathing suits. Here are your two choices." She held out a Speedo and a pair of trunks.

"Throw those away… Now… Please." I said as I reached for the trunks. Eleanor giggled.

I went to the bathroom, and changed.

"How did you know what size I wear?" I asked.

"We guessed you were about the same size as Delta."

We went outside, and a crowd was gathered around the lifeboat. They were all beachgoers. But they were climbing all over the lifeboat.

"Hey! Get off my house!" I yelled as I walked around the deck. There was a ladder leading down to the prime spot on the beach. Which we of course got. After all, it is technically our property.

Delta sat down on lawn chair he got while I was "repaying" my debts to Carrie. He got a beach umbrella, a cooler, and a bunch of other beach essential. Alexis played in the sand. And Eleanor and Samantha went swimming. I was calmly lying down, when something, or someone landed on me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Eleanor dusting herself off.

"Sorry about that Gamma." She was blushing.

"No problem." I got up and found a safer place away from the teens to lie down.

I was about to fall asleep, when I got hit with a football. I picked it up, and looked around. I saw a few teenage boys. It looked like they were showing off for Eleanor and Samantha.

"Hey pops! Give me the ball." I boy walked over and reached for it.

I felt like teaching them some respect, and making em look like a bunch of little girl scouts.

"How about you two against me?"

"No way. We'd brake you old man."

"You wanna bet? Bring it punk."

"Alright. Let's go easy on him!" he laughed.

I threw him the ball, and they both rushed me. I tackled the one with the ball, and I think I hurt him.

"AH!" he screamed as he hit the ground.

"Didn't hurt you too much, did I sonny?" I chuckled.

"Good god… how can you hit like that?"

"Ancient Chinese secret. Sports boost 2."

"What?"

"You see those two over there?" I pointed towards Samantha and Eleanor.

"Yeah."

"The one on the left is my daughter. Guess where we were a week ago."

"Um, the other side of the island?"

"No. Rapture. And I'm an Alpha Series. Guess who killed hundreds of people to keep her safe."

"You, sir?"

"Yep. Now, I'm not stopping you from talking to her. But you hurt her; I will drown you, revive you, and then shoot you. Now go."

"Yes sir." They both walked over to them.

"Ya done good work Gamma. Ya done good work." I mumbled to myself as I found my spot up against a boulder. I fell asleep soon after.

**Woot! Chapter 10 marking. Thank you, my readers for making this possible. Keep reading, I'll keep writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the mid-afternoon. Around 3 o'clock, I'd say. I got up and looked around. There was still plenty of activity on the beach. But I couldn't find any familiar faces. Delta, Alexis, Eleanor, Samantha, nowhere to be found. I searched until I found a not in the lifeboat. It said, "Gamma, we went to the Plaza. We will all be back tonight." But I didn't feel like waiting for them. I had no idea of what kind of fun they could be having without me. Or what kind of crap they could've gotten knee deep into without me. Don't want to miss a minute, right? I didn't have time to throw on my armor, so I changed, and grabbed a jacket. Not the one I used when I went vigilante, but a different one. I had the vigilante one on under it. Never know, right? I grabbed my shotgun, and put it in its holster. I began the 10 minute walk to the Plaza.

I arrived. The once desolate, dead Plaza was now very alive, and bustling with people. I walked along, not knowing where they would be. I kept walking until I heard a scream. I looked, and a man was trying to steal a woman's purse. I pulled off my top jacket, and stuffed it under the other one. I drew my shotgun, and shoved through the crowd.

"Just let it go lady!"

"Help!" I put my shotgun to his head, after I pulled up my hood.

"Freeze scum. Make a move and what little brains you have will meet the light of the day. Now give her the purse." He let go.

"Good, now come with me." I led him to behind a few trees. I kicked him in the stomach, and gun butted him. I tied him up, and the authorities took him away after they found him. Of course, I had changed jackets again by then.

I continued walking, and a reporter approached me after a bit.

"Hello sir, you saw the man who saved that woman earlier, correct?"

"I have no opinion on this. Get the camera out of my face."

"Sir, can you at least describe what he looked like?"

"He was wearing a green jacket. I said get the camera out of my face."

"Is that it?"

"Yes! Look, I don't have time for Q & A, alright? I have to find my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Why am I telling you this?"

"Please, sir we need information on everything."

"You know what? I'm starting to miss the splicers of Rapture's halls. It was less annoying getting shot at then this interview. Now, goodbye."

"You came from Rapture?"

"I said goodbye. Quit following me." She still followed, and I had enough of it.

I picked up into a full sprint, and after a minute I lost them. I was never a press target. Now, everyone wants to talk to me? I stopped, and sat down. I looked around, and I saw what looked like the body of an Alpha out of my peripheral vision. I got up, and turned around. I saw Eleanor dragging Delta into a store. I looked at the sign, and it was a sports store. I walked into it, and saw Eleanor and Delta staring at a rack of items for tennis. I walked over, and scared the $#&% out of Eleanor.

"BOO!"

"Bloody hell! Gamma, you are mean!" Eleanor was still shaking when we left the store.

We walked around for around half an hour before Delta, Alexis, and Samantha got hungry. They went to the food court, and I continued to be dragged around like a rag doll by Eleanor. She brought me into a woman's clothing store, and I felt like a moron. She dragged me around until she found a rack for dresses.

"Gamma, I'm calling the favor."

"Alright, let me check my wallet." I checked it, and I'm broke.

*Sigh* "Eleanor, I'm broke. Tomorrow, I'll bring you back here, alright?"

"Ok. You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

We went to find Delta and my girls. We found them in the food court, and we all left. I stayed back here to find some work. I really didn't care right now, just as long as I get a few hundred bucks. I really don't want to end up on the business end of Eleanor's syringe…

After an hour of searching, I found nothing. Well, if I can't get a real job, maybe I can use this vigilante thing. Get some rewards. I went to a bathroom, and changed into my "Jacket of justice" I walked out, trying to blend in. it didn't work. I had to sprint away, and find the police station. Luckily, they never recognized me. I looked at a few bounties, and found a $2,000 bounty per cultist head. That's a lot of money for such little work. I grabbed the bounty notice, and ran home to get my armor. I changed jackets on the way.

When I got there, I went into the supply closet, and grabbed my armor. I put I on, and grabbed my bandolier belt. I loaded my shotgun, and went on my way.

After about half an hour of waling, I heard the familiar chants. I walked into the cave, and open fired. I killed two before they could react. Two out of ten… crap… they all had loaded guns right next to them. Armor piercing rounds too… How did they get that? Honestly? I ran into the group, which scattered them. I killed five out of ten, and then I got hit with a grenade. I fell to my knees, and got up after a minute of taking fire. I shot and killed one more before the rest ran away. I cut a piece of a robe from one of them so I could collect the reward. I went back to the police station.

"Hey, I killed a cultist." I handed him the torn piece of cloth. He examined it for a minute.

"Nice work. Here is your reward." He gave me an envelope filled with reward money.

It was getting a bit late, and I was a bit torn up. I went to the doctor, but they were too busy. I just went to the general store, and bought a few first aid kits. Not the metal ones like in Rapture, but the ones that are filled with medicine, and bandages and crap like that. I went home, and everyone was disgusted at how torn up I was this time. My body was black and bruised, I had bullet holes in my ribs, and a few chunks of metal, and rock lodged into my back.

I thought Eleanor wouldn't want to help me this time, but she did. Something was up, but I never figured it out.

"Gamma, how you manage to get hurt this badly and not die is beyond me." Eleanor stated as she help me pick shrapnel out of my back.

"It's a miracle. Or maybe I'm just tough…"

"Well, if you're so tough, why am I helping you?"

'Because… um… you want to?" I asked with confusion.

"Yes. Because I'm a friendly person. Now hold still, this one is too close to your spine… Got it." When she pulled it out, I tensed up. It hurt, a lot.

"Thanks. Ah, that feels a lot better."

"No problem. Hang on a second; I need to try something…" I felt something odd up against my back. No idea what it was, but it relived the pain a lot.

"How does that feel?" Eleanor asked lightheartedly.

"Great. What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, let's get you cleaned up so you can get actual medicine."

"Where do I wash up?"

"We have a shower in here. You didn't know that?"

"No. Apparently I didn't check this place enough. Alright, well I guess you know where I'll be." I started the shower, and it was the most relaxing thing since… I don't know.

I sat in there for about 5 minutes. After I finished drying myself, I walked out in a pair of wrinkled blue pants. I had a towel around my neck, and I rubbed me head with it.

"Whoa. That was the most relaxing thing that I have felt in… ever. As long as I can remember." I said as I walked into the main room. Eleanor was standing alone there.

"Really? Interesting." She was looking out to the ocean.

"Hey, where'd everyone else go?"

"They all went out to get supplies. They'll be back in an hour or so." She turned around, and she had an awkward smile on her face.

"Um, ok. Well, I'm all good for the med stuff now."

"Ok, sit down, and relax…"

We sat for around an hour applying disinfectant and stitching the cuts and holes that riddled my body.

"There, we are done. Now, quit getting yourself beat up like this. I'm not gonna be able to baby you like this forever."

"Yes mother…" I replied sarcastically.

"Gamma, can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Let's go outside. It's a beautiful night."

We went outside and I learned a tasty bit of info. Apparently Eleanor liked somebody, but she wouldn't tell who. She was asking me about how to tell them.

"So, you want advice on how to tell a guy you like them? You could've just asked. I have no problem spilling a little on how we work."

"Thank you, but I just feel so… embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Well, look at Samantha. She can attract a crowd of guys, and get them to do almost whatever she says. It's like she has hypnotize or something…"

"Well… Ok then. We are quite simple actually. Most guys like girls with confidence. They like a girl who won't just walk out on them. Someone who's beautiful on the inside. A little good looks can get you pretty far too. You've got most of those traits, plus a few more. You should be able to get any guy you want. You understand now?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you." She walked back into the lifeboat, and I stayed outside for a bit. The ocean view from here was beautiful with the moonlight bouncing off the water.

I stayed out there for around an hour. I have no idea how time flies that fast, but it did. I went back inside, and I pulled out the cot, which is where I usually sleep. I lay down, and was asleep in minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Right before I went to sleep, I remember telling Eleanor "I owe you two now." I had no idea what she planned on making me do, but as long as she didn't think like Carrie. As I got up, I looked around. Delta was on the couch, asleep. Everything else was in place, except the front door being open. I got up, and threw a shirt on. I walked to the front, and Eleanor was sitting in a lawn chair, in nothing but a bikini. She was sun tanning.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Oh, hey Gamma. Nothing really."

"Remember, I'm a man of my word."

"You better be. Now that you owe me two, I have plans for you."

"*Gulp* Like what?"

"You'll see." She got up, and went inside. She came out a minute later in the only outfit she had. It was of course, her big sister suit.

"Let's go."

"Hang on, let me grab a few things." I went in, and grabbed my shotgun, and the jacket. I turned it inside out, and put it on.

"Alright. Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I'm good. Let's go humiliate me in front of complete strangers."

"I like your ambition."

We walked to the Plaza, then the store Eleanor had wanted to go to. She led me the same dress rack, and she started to pile on dresses she wanted to try. I couldn't help but feel kinda like a pack mule. She picked out about 14 different ones. This surprised me. I thought she'd be a bit more… I don't know, grabby. After she tried a few on, she found one she really liked. It was blue, and came about halfway down her legs. It had a single strap that went all the way around her neck. I had to admit, she looked a bit more… "mature" in it. If you catch my drift. I knew Delta would try to burn me for it, but I let her get it. She found a few more, and we went to check out. Actually, it was cheaper than I thought it would be. Only $500. I was expecting all of it. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Well…"

"If you want to keep going, I don't care. There isn't much else to do here that doesn't get me shot at."

"Thank you." She led me to another clothes store. Instead, this was like a casual store though. You know jeans and t-shirts and stuff like that.

She found a pink t-shirt, a blue one, and a white one, three pairs of pants, and a hoodie. I have to admit, she must have never really been introduced to normal clothes, because she said she felt kind of awkward in them at first. After we bought everything, she said she wanted to try them all on again. I really didn't mind. She looked pretty good in most of them, but she'd think I was some kind of pervert if I said anything about it. She came out of the changing room in the blue dress again. She looked stunning in it.

"How do you think I look?"

"Good." I had to stop from staring at her body, so I don't get Delta riding my a$$ later.

"Really? Thanks." She turned around a few times, and stopped. She went back into the dressing room, and came out in the pink shirt, a pair of jeans, and the hoodie.

"What do you think?"

"Looks really nice."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Nope. Why would I?"

She came out in a white dress. One half covered the majority of her left, but goes up as you look to the right. And there was a bit more of an image than I think she should've had. After all, she's one of the most innocent things I've seen. But hey, I have no say in what she wears. I think, at least. She came out in the last dress, which was red. It was sleek, and hugged her body. It came down half way her leg. She looked extremely "Mature" in it. And trust me, she seemed to not notice. I'd have to keep an eye on her in public with those. Keep the punks away from her.

She went back into the dressing room and changed back into her big sister armor. I heard a gunshot from around the corner. I looked, and a thug was running down the aisle. I turned my jacket outside out, to give me the vigilante look. I pulled my shotgun, and hid behind a shelf. The thug turned, and just then Eleanor opened the door. He pointed the gun at her, and she was extremely frightened since I wasn't there.

"Get on the ground, now!"

I turned around the corner, and shot at him. The shell hit his hand, and his pistol went flying. I cocked my gun, and shot again, but he dodged and smacked the gun out of my hand. He pulled out a switch blade, and sliced me. He broke the skin, and it hurt. I tackled him, and kicked him in the stomach. I managed to grab my gun, and cock it before he could get up. I shot him in the stomach, and he fell. Eleanor turned to me.

She pushed me against the wall, and stared at me. I had no idea what to think, and I was extremely uncomfortable. My jacket was torn and cut from the fight that had just occurred. She leaned in close to me.

"How can I repay you?" she whispered with a hint of seduction.

"Well, justice is its own reward." I replied, trying to disguise my voice.

"You sound so cliché. Come here." She kissed me, and I panicked for a minute at least. I relaxed, and I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. I began to panic again. She pulled away, and licked her lips.

"Now, let's see who you are." She reached for my hood.

The thug struggled to his feet, and aimed for Eleanor. But before he took the shot, I shoved her out of the way.

"Watch out!" I leapt in front of her. He hit me right below my jugular. As I hit the floor, I managed to pull out my shotgun, and land a single shell right in his head.

His head exploded, and I dropped my gun. I rolled onto my back as Eleanor rushed to my side. I was losing blood fast, and I couldn't see well. She pulled my hood off, and gasped. A group gathered to help me, but I feel their efforts were in vein. I soon blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't open my eyes, but I heard a steady beep. I knew where I was, I was in a hospital. I have no idea how I survived a shot directly below the jugular. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I saw a man in a white jacket, and a lot of monitor. I saw the one the beep was coming from, a heart rate monitor. The man in the jacket turned to me.

"Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just got shot through the neck. How accurate is that?" I replied.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see your personality hasn't been damaged. Now, I'm going to step out for a moment, you have visitors." He opened the door, and a few familiar faces walked through, as did a sea of strangers. Just as the reporters began to clear out, a few police officers stepped in.

"_Oh crap, Delta I'm screwed aren't I?" _

"_Probably not. Remember, this island nearly worships you. They'll probably let you off easy because of that."_

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The famed avenger vigilante, sitting helpless in a hospital bed." One of them joked.

"Just because I'm wounded doesn't mean I'm not capable of damage." I sparked my hand with electro bolt.

"Calm down. We're here to give you this." He handed me a pamphlet.

"What kind of joke is this?" I asked as I flipped through a therapy pamphlet.

"This is no joke. We are required to escort you out of here, and you need at least one therapy session."

"Ah crap. I help people, so they tell me I'm a loon?"

"We'll give you time to say your goodbye's for now." The officers exited the room.

Everyone gave me a hug, or said hello, or something like that except for Eleanor who when everyone else left the room kissed me. I was given a few minutes to prepare for the trip to the therapy ward. But instead, I threw on my jacket, which just so happened to in my room. Instead of the usual patients robe, I was wearing a pair of black pants. I put my shoes on, and checked outside the window. Second floor, not to bad of a fall for me. As I leveled myself directly on the window sill, I heard the door open. I turned, and saw Eleanor with a gaping mouth. I quickly threw myself off the windowsill. I landed, and it hurt like a $#%&*. I was able to limp away from the location, where I heard footsteps chasing after me. I had no idea why I did what I did. And therapy wasn't sounding too bad now. I kept going, until I couldn't limp anymore. I sat down and waited for the officers to find me. After a while, I think I dozed off for a bit. Last thing I remember was guns in my face, and now I'm in a therapist's chair.

"So, do you know why you decided to jump from a second story window?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea why I did. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Turns out it wasn't."

"Good that you're being honest with yourself. Now, why do you feel you need to be the hero? Do you need attention?"

"No, I was built to help and protect people. It's what my mind was, and is programmed to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the third project of the Protector Program. I was also the first successful one."

"Really. Is that why you feel the need to protect?"

"Yeah, it's in the name. I had no choice at first, but now I do. And I choose to protect."

"So, do you plan on continuing this vigilante crime fighting?"

"Well, I guess if I see someone in trouble, I'm gonna help them. I don't know what you'd call it."

I was released from the therapists, and I went home. It was late, around 1 am, when I got back. Everyone else was asleep, so I pulled out a cot and fell asleep.

I woke up, everyone else was gone. I felt extremely bored, so I turned on the TV. I saw a disturbing commercial. It was about the techniques of the Big Daddy. Fighting styles, and how to be fearless like on.

"For just 3 easy payments of 19.99 you too can fight like these killing machines of the deep. I'm also making a personal appearance in the Plaza this Monday!" Today is Monday. I felt like teaching this guy a lesson about the true fighting style of a Big Daddy.

I put my armor on, and grabbed my shotgun. I made my way to the Plaza. I found the fight club the guy on TV was going to be at. I went in, and a crowd was gathered. Good, I wanted them to see the way to fight. I made my way through the crowd, and found myself at the stage. The guy was standing in a wrestling ring.

"Is there anyone here man enough to take on the master of Big Daddy combat?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be the real Big Daddy." I pulled myself onto the ring. He stepped back.

"What the… I mean, finally a combatant. Now, don't expect me to take it easy on you. Take off that armor, and I'll bring you down."

"I don't think so." I pulled off my armor, and tossed it to the side of the ring.

He stepped towards me, and I sparked up my hands. He stepped back, and I charged him. I pinned him to the corner of the ring, and threw him to the other end. He got up, and instructed the referee to ring the bell.

"Hey buddy. You're messing up the show. Tone it down a bit." he whispered.

"I'm not an actor. Come on, punch me in the stomach as hard as you want." He punched me, and I was barely winded.

"My turn." I winded my arm up, and delivered a rib crushing blow. He fell to the ground, twitching.

"Now, who wants to fight?" I asked the crowd, and they all cheered.

I spent the rest of the day showing these streetfighting rookies how to fight. Of course I never taught them my secrets, things like intimidation, where to hit, and how to hit. But I taught them enough so they wouldn't get mugged anytime soon. The Plaza was about to close, and I left. I went back to the lifeboat to find a disturbing surprise.

**Yay, another cliffhanger. Sorry about not updating more today, but I had a doctors appointment. Peace out till tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning; some readers may find the next chapter disturbing at some point.**

I saw Eleanor standing there, in nothing but her ugh…. Unmentionables. Ah who the $#&* am I kidding, she wasn't wearing nothing but her bra and panties. I was about to walk in too, but I noticed her standing there. I knocked first, and she then fled into the bedroom. I slowly entered, and Eleanor came back out. She was dressed this time.

"Gamma, can we take a little walk?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked along the beach path, and she seemed a bit more interested in me than usual.

"So, I never got to learn about you. The real you." She said.

"Well, I like long midnight walks on the beach, watching cultists and splicers bleed out, and I'm a bit of an explosion addict."

"Explosion addict?"

"I like things that go boom. Guns, bombs, anything really."

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"Well, my favorite color is green. My favorite food is fried Atlantic Cod. And I love Sander Cohen's work."

"Sander Cohen? I think I've heard of him. He's some kind of artist, right?"

"Not just some kind of artist. He was Rapture's greatest artist. He was one of Rapture's elites."

"Eleanor, one very unrelated question. When is your birthday?"

"You know, I forgot all about it. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, my birthday is tomorrow…"

"WHAT? Eleanor, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought you'd get upset…"

"Eleanor, how old are you going to be?"

"18."

"You managed to survive 18 years in Rapture. That is a miracle. Most people didn't make it half of that after the civil war. So, what do you want for your birthday, from your Uncle Gamma?"

"You don't need to call yourself my Uncle. But, I guess… well, I always did want to see the tropical side of this island."

"So, a tropical getaway, that it?"

"That's really it. A nice vacation from all this for all of us."

"Consider it done. Now it's getting late, you need to get some sleep."

"Alright Gamma. Good night." She gave me a hug and went back to the bedroom. I wasn't sure how we found ourselves back at the lifeboat.

I walked in, and woke up Delta.

"Hmm. What did you wake me up for? I was having a nice dream."

"Did you know Eleanor's birthday was tomorrow?"

"What? No, I had no idea. How'd you know?"

"I had a little hunch, and I asked her. She says all she wants is for all of us to go to a nice tropical part of the island. I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"I know of a hotel that has a tropical theme, and a tour of the jungles. I'm sure Eleanor would like that." Just then, Alexis wandered out into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked.

I picked her up. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you talking, and I missed you today."

"Awww, you wanna come with daddy to do a few chores?"

"Yeah!"

I set Lexis on my shoulder, and I headed off for the more resort like half of the island. I walked for around an hour, people eyeing me as I went. Of course they were eyeing me because I had my grenade launcher with me. Finally, we made it to the hotel I told Delta about. It was called the "Paradaiso hotel" I walked in, and a greeter nearly shoved me out.

"I'm sorry sir, but customers only." He kept trying to push me.

"Hey a$$ hole, I am a customer." I shoved him away.

"I'm here to make a reservation." I said to the clerk.

"For when sir?"

"Tommorow."

"I can't do that. We are not allowed to book a few hours in advanced."

"Look man, my niece's birthday is tomorrow, and I just got out of the frigging hospital. You ever got shot in the jugular?"

"You're the vigilante? Oh my god, that woman you saved is my sister. I guess I could give you a little hero's pass. How many rooms?"

"Ugh, how much for three rooms plus the full tour package?"

"That would be around $300 per room, per night."

"Crap… wait a second. I've got an idea. I need to see your manager."

"Sir! A guest would like to see you."

"How may I help you?" a scrawny man in his 30's walked in.

"Have you heard of the vigilante?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's offering you a advertisement deal."

"Well, I guess having the only hero this island had ever known advertising us would be a great thing for us. Alright. When will you be ready?"

"Now. Let's go. In exchange, I need three rooms with the full package."

"I can only do two rooms."

"Deal. Let's shoot this thing."

It took an hour to gather equipment, and everything was smooth from there. Alexis was in the commercial too. It started with me sitting in the lobby. Then, a group of men with blank loaded machine guns ran in and shot the place up. I ducked, and ran throughout the hotel. The group chased me, and I ran to the day care station. I picked up Alexis, and ran to the back of the hotel where all the outdoor activity takes place. I handed Alexis to a hotel worker, and he put her on the boat that I apparently rented. I piled on a bunch of supplies, and the three of us drove deep into a large manmade pond. Then it zoomed out and said "Paradaiso hotel; be our partners in crime." I thought it was pretty good.

"That's a wrap people. Nice work Gamma." The director said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Gamma, you have two presidential suites for your needs; with the V. I. P. packages. You get full access to everything, for free. You have two full day stays. Congratulations" the manger informed us.

"You hear that Alexis? We got Eleanor the perfect birthday gift."

"*Yawn* Yay! Daddy, can we go home now?"

"Yeah. We need some sleep." We went home, and we both fell asleep quickly.

I woke up around 10 am. I got up, and looked around. Everyone else was awake. Except for Alexis. I went tints the bedroom to check on her. There she stood, in the middle of the room. She was staring at herself in a mirror. She had on what looked like an old dress. It covered her entire body, and then some. I chuckled as I walked in. she saw me in the mirror, and turned around.

"Look daddy! I'm all dressed for… where're again?"

"Alexis, you don't need to dress like that. Your normal dress is fine. Now come on, let's get you changed." She changed back into her old dress, and we walked out into the living room.

"Gamma, please tell me you got three rooms."

"Nope, I got two presidential suites."

"Who'd you have to stab to get those?"

"No one, I did some advertising."

"Nice. So who's staying with who?"

"I think we should let Eleanor decide."

"Decide what?" Eleanor interrupted.

"Who's rooming with who in the…" I started.

"Just tell her Gamma." Delta instructed.

"Alright. You get to choose who stays in what room with whom. We have two rooms. But, they are big. I made sure of that. A little gift from the vigilante of the island…"

"You did something for the hotel, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Advertisement can get you far."

I handed her a piece of paper with the two pres suites on it. She drew out who stayed with whom, and we walked to the hotel. I had only a white t shirt and a black pair of pants, and my armor. Delta packed lightly as well. Samantha and Eleanor had packed as if we were moving to another country. But then again, there were multiple things to do on this, considering we get everything for free. The hotel had a ballroom, a jungle in its backyard, a large manmade pond. It had everything. We signed in, and went up to the rooms. They were both right next to each other, and had a door leading to the next room. So we could all contact each other. Delta insisted on keeping it open. Apparently, Eleanor wanted to be roomed with me, and Delta and my girls would be right next door.

We all unpacked, and went to do some of the activities. We all took the jungle tour first it consumed about 3 hours of our time. After that, we ate lunch. Then, we went swimming in the indoor heated pools. The water felt awesome. I did a swan dive into the deep end, which was 15 feet deep. I hit my head on the floor, and when I surfaced I blew my top.

"OW! THAT HURT WORSE THAN…" I silenced myself.

"Worse than what?" Eleanor asked from the chair she was sitting in.

"You are still too young to know…" Delta said.

We spent the rest of our day in the pools. After that, we all went to sleep.

We woke up, and all prepared for the last day here. Well, technically we had until noon tomorrow. We all took a trip on the boats they had out on the docks. Some of them had rooms just like hotel rooms in them. Delta and I were sitting up on the deck, driving. All the girls were in the cabin. We spent half the day out there. The other half was spent in our rooms. Boring I know, but it's what Eleanor wanted. After everyone else went to sleep, Eleanor asked me if we could go out on the water. I agreed.

"So what did you want to talk about Eleanor?" I asked.

"Well, can we stop here?"

"Sure." I stopped the boat, and dropped our weights to keep us from drifting.

She walked into the cabin, and told me to wait outside. After a minute she called me in. I walked in, and she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and panties.

"Um, Eleanor. What are you doing?" I asked.

"You said you still owe me one… I'm calling it here and now." She walked towards me.

"Ah… how'd I know this would happen again…?" I mumbled.

"Shhh. Now, you said to consider it done. Now, do it…" she whispered.

"And I thought you were innocent as a 5 year old."

"I can't help it. My mind says no, my body says yes! I couldn't resist you anymore." She tugged at my shirt. After a minute she pulled my shirt off, and looked down at my pants.

"Eleanor, resist it. This is just the hormones talking."

"I tried, but I can't. just… please… I can't control myself." She pulled down my pants.

I was standing there in nothing but my boxers. Eleanor had a lustful look in her eyes. She walked towards me, and kissed me. She pushed me down onto the bed. She undressed, and did the same for me. She smiled and turned the light off. She sat down on top of me, and began to shift.

After 3 hours she let out a final moan and lay down on top of me.

**I told you it would disturb some readers. don't blame me for nightmare's... or dreams...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I see everyone enjoyed the ending of the last chapter, eh? : ) Now, remember you can't sue me if you woke up screaming, or didn't want to wake up at all. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge eh? **

I woke up, and it was still dark out. I sat up and checked the clock that was on the nightstand. As I sat up, I got a little seasick. Which was funny, because we're on a boat in a pond. The clock said it was 1 am. Why did I wake up at one in the friggin morning? I looked behind me, and Eleanor _looked_ like she was sound asleep. But when got up, I felt someone's hand on my arm. I looked back, and Eleanor tugged me back onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Anywhere other than the position I'm in right now…" I mumbled.

She sat up, and pushed me onto my back. She rolled on top of me, and looked me in the eyes. In her eyes, I saw a flame burning.

"I'm not done with you yet. Now hold still…" she whispered.

After an hour of… _vigorous activity_, Eleanor "finished" and fell back asleep. I did too.

I woke up, and looked around. Eleanor was actually asleep this time. It was around 8 am. I got up, and found my clothes, which were scattered around the cabin. I got dressed, and opened the door. I silently closed it, and saw a boat approaching. I looked, and Delta was on it. He was the only one. I never knew he could drive a boat, then again I never knew I could drive a boat. He pulled up close, and stopped. I heard his weights, and he stepped from his boat to ours. He was wearing his armor.

"Where's Eleanor?" he asked.

"She's asleep in the cabin. I suggest you don't bother her. She seems to be… tired." I replied.

"From what?"

"I don't know. Ask her when she wakes up."

"Fine. But what should we do until then?"

"Well, where's Alexis and Samantha?"

"They're both at the pool."

"Alright. Well, there are fish in the pond. There are fishing poles on the boat. We still got a few hours."

"Well, a little fishing sounds alright. Get the poles."

I opened a hatch, and pulled out two fishing poles. We sat for two hours, and caught three fish. We both got tired of it, so we tossed the fish back and put the poles away. Delta stepped back to his boat, and fired it up. I did the same. We both lifted our weights, and went back to the dock. By the time we were halfway there, Eleanor woke up. I had to drive slowly so she wouldn't get thrown overboard. After she was dresses, she came up to join me near the wheel. I felt awkward, and she refused to notice it.

"So…" she started.

"So what? I'm still a bit… I don't know, rattled."

"Thank you. Was it really that good?"

"Eleanor… this is now a forbidden topic. Never again shall we speak of it."

"But…"

"Never. Again."

"Why?"

"Because Delta will attempt to kill me. And we don't have any Vita-chambers up here. So me getting killed would be bad, because I'll stay dead."

"Doesn't the lifeboat have a Vita-chamber in it?"

"Yes, but… Eleanor have you ever been killed?"

"No."

"Exactly. It hurts. A lot. And then being revived hurts just as much. You ever had a thousand volts passed through your body?"

"No."

"Exactly. So let's just… keep this between us. Ok?"

"Ok. But answer one question first."

"What?"

"What did you think about… you know."

"*sigh* Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes. I thought it was fantastic."

"Well… I must admit, I uh…"

"I'm listening."

"It was good. Happy now?"

"It was good? Is that it?"

"Eleanor… Fine. It was great. Happy now?"

"That's better." We were getting close to the dock.

Right before we pulled into dock, Eleanor kissed me, and I nearly crashed the boat. I suddenly swerved left, and nearly flipped the freaking boat. We pulled into dock, and walked to Delta who had to wait fifteen minutes before we came into sight.

"What took you two so long?" Delta asked.

"Father. You are so nosy." Eleanor replied.

"For wanting to know what took so long?"

"Yes. You're a very nosy person."

"Well, I'm your father. So you have to deal with it. Gamma, you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Me? Yeah I'm fine."

"So Eleanor. Why were you still asleep at 8 am?"

"Oh, I was… I don't know. I guess I was tired." She quickly glanced at me, then back at Delta.

"Ok. Well come one. We need to pack up and sign out." Delta and Eleanor went back to the rooms, and I went to get Alexis and Samantha.

When I got to the pool room, there was a crowd of boys around a lounging chair. I saw Alexis in the kiddy pool. I walked over to her.

"Hey honey. Where's Samantha?"

"She's over there." She pointed towards the crowd.

"Well I'll be…" I walked over to the crowd.

"Move it." I said to a young man who was right in front of me.

"Hey, you'll get your turn buddy… Ha! Dude, you're old enough to be her dad."

"I am. Now, MOVE IT MAGGOT!" he stepped out of my way.

I shoved my way through the crowd, and I saw something a father never wants to see. Some punk was touching my little girl. Even worse, he was touching her leg.

"WHAT THE $%#&?"

"Daddy! Calm down." Samantha got up. She acted as if she didn't know.

"Who's this guy?" the kid asked.

"I'm the guy who's gonna paint the wall with your head." I pulled out a single shot pistol. It was called the S.P.U. Self Protection Unit.

"Hey, you don't have the right to threaten me. I'll sue you."

"Go ahead. I live in a lifeboat punk. I ain't got jack that you can take, without an army backing you."

"You're the… you're the ones that came from Rapture? I thought that was an urban legend." I grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the crowd.

"I'm about as real as this gun, and this slug. And I have the authority to kill you. Now, you touch my little girl like that again, and I'll rip your spine out, and jam down your throat. Now, you go over there and apologize."

"Yes sir."

He walked over to Samantha, and he looked down. I was about to punch him in the stomach and tell him "eye level", but Samantha turned her back on him. She walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Thanks daddy. He was a jerk."

"No problem. Alexis! Come on, we gotta go pack up." Alexis got up, and ran over.

"Ok daddy. I'm ready to go."

"Shouldn't you change first?"

We were about to leave the room when Samantha stopped. She asked if she could do something I normally wouldn't let her, but because we were under certain circumstances I let her. She turned around, and flipped the group of boys off. I laughed, and we continued our way. We all packed up, and headed to the front desk. We signed out, and went home. After, everyone changed that is.

The walk home was awkward. Eleanor and I were completely silent, and everyone else noticed.

"Eleanor, Gamma, are you two alright?"

"Yes father, I'm fine." I just nodded.

When we got home, I put my armor on and began to walk out the door. Eleanor stopped me.

"Where are you going? We just got back." She asked with a worried tone.

"I feel like killing something. I haven't fired off a round in days." Everyone else was out of the room we were in.

"I wouldn't say that…" she grinned.

"Never speak of it."

"Well I think I'll join you. I need a bit of a workout." After she got her Big Sister armor on, and we walked down a path towards cultist territory, I asked her something that finally made her feel awkward.

"So you needed a workout? What, I wasn't enough for you?" I asked.

"I… you said…" she was extremely confused.

"Yeah, sucks being on the chopping block, doesn't it?"

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOME FRESH MEAT!" a cultist yelled from the ridge. Before he could hop down, a fire ball was lobbed at him, and he burst into flames.

"Know, where were we?" Eleanor asked as if nothing happened.

After a second, a group of cultists ran out from behind the ridge. I drew my grenade launcher, loaded with my homemade shrapnel bombs. I fired one off, and it took out three cultists. Three out of twelve, not bad. Eleanor picked up a boulder and crushed two more. I switched to my shotgun, and took down a cultist who was sneaking up behind Eleanor. I ran into the group, and someone put a solid slug through my arm. I turned around, and a cultist with a elephant gun was standing behind me. I pulled the gun out of his hand, and fired off the remaining slug through his stomach. I tossed the gun aside, and fired at a cultist who was running away. I had to reload after that, and someone put a few armor piercing rounds through my stomach.

"ENOUGH OF THE PIERCING ROUNDS!" I screamed as I clenched my side.

Eleanor went into a rage when she saw my condition. She slaughtered the remaining group of cultists in mere minutes. As she finished them, and found the elephant gun, and checked its condition. It was in good shape. Eleanor ran over to me, and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Here, merry Christmas." I handed her the elephant gun.

"What is this? Father would kill me."

"Really? He killed hundreds to find you, and he'll argue about you defending yourself?"

"Well… I guess not."

"Good, now go get Delta. I can't feel my legs."

"Hold on. I'll be right back."

If only I knew we were half an hour away from any civilization. Plus, the cultists had patrols all over, so I had to crawl under the ridge to keep from getting killed. I was losing blood fast. I ended up passing out from blood loss.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with straps around my arm, and the straps were attached to two poles. My arms were spread apart, and the top of my armor was open, and flopped on the ground. My armor was fine from the waist down, but then I realized what happened. I was taken hostage by cultists. And they really hated me. Some man who looked like the leader approached me with a whip.

"Well, well, well. Look who we found taking a nap on our territory. Now, it's time for me to repay all the lives you took. Slowly…" he lashed my back.

"Argh! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy watching you bleed. Now, is that the best you have scum?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh, tough guy eh? We can break tough guys." He lashed me again.

"Argh! I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you, so get ready for the worst experience in your life."

"No, I think you should get ready. Bring in the pot." A bunch of cultists brought in a cauldron filled with water. They set it on a fire, and mocked me as they boiled it.

"Have any of you ever died before? I have, and you can't keep me dead for very long. Bring it, I've had thousands of volts arced into my body. If you think a hot shower will break me, you're mistaken."

"I'll be the judge of that. Dump it." They dumped the boiling water on me, and it burnt like $&^%.

"Come on… I can… take... whatever you… got." I managed to mumble as my flesh was burnt.

I looked at my arms, they were blue. Yeah, there was no way I'd make it out of here without a few scars. I looked down into a puddle below me, and my face was completely burnt. Muscle was visible, and I was uglier than I was in Rapture.

"Well, this one will give our men a few laughs." The man left.

"I'll kill all of you. Each and every one of you, will die." They left me there.

The straps were digging into my wrists, and I would need major medical help if I actually survived this. The cuts and bullet wounds were infected already, but the hot bath I was given might of helped it a bit. But it didn't help my skin, and I had little to no chunks of flesh dangling from my torso now. The air stung, and I was dying. I knew it; I probably wasn't going to survive this. But at least I fulfilled my purpose to my best abilities. My girls are all safe, and I am _not a failure._ I passed out after a while, and woke up to a few cultists standing over me.

"Beg for mercy. And maybe we'll let you live." One demanded.

I spit on his robe. "Bite me."

"Now, he will though." One of them pulled on a leash, and a wild dog stood before me.

He licked my bare muscle, and it stung. He began to nip at it. After a minute, he tore a chunk out of my arm. I didn't let out a sound, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of it. The wild dog came closer, and I bit its ear. He let out a growl, and I bit down harder. I ripped the tip of his ear off, and spat it out. He let out a whimper, and backed away.

"Lash this #$%&."

"I think I will."

They beat me, and I was used to the feel of pain now. After about half an hour of it, I went numb. I couldn't feel a thing.

"Boss, this guy is tough. I think we might of beat the pain out of him." One of them called over.

"Well, beat it back into him."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

**Five minutes later.**

"Come on, scream, moan, cry, do something!"

"I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. So bring it on."

"You two are pathetic. Give me that." He took the whip, and lashed a cut clean across my right cheek. Of course, I couldn't feel it.

"Is that the best you got? Are you torturing me, or trying to sell me cookies? Come one, I've taken worse in my sleep."

"You know what, just kill him. I've had enough of this." He handed one of the others a Luger.

"Alright." Before he could put the tip of the barrel to my head, I managed to rip the straps from the poles.

I grabbed his arm, and used him as a meat shield. I killed three of them, before the rest fled. I put the gun to the cultists head, and decided to let him live.

"You try that again, and I'll kill you." I shot his left knee.

I pulled my armor on, and the life support gear inside it kicked in. I felt artificial fluids being pumped throughout my veins. I kicked the door to the jungle open, and the sun blinded me. I stopped to adjust to the light levels, and kept moving. After about half an hour, I regained feeling. Which was bad, very bad. Every step I took, it burnt like $#&*.

After another ten minutes, I sat down, and decided it was time to accept my fate. Might as well die with a great view. I sat down, and passed out after half a minute.

I woke up to the steady beep of a heartbeat sensor. I had a breathing mask on, and it led to a jumble of odd looking machines. I managed to regain my vision, as I steadied my head. I looked around, and saw the only people I knew. Samantha, Alexis, Eleanor, Delta, all of them surrounding me.

"Girls, I need a minute to talk to Gamma alone." Everyone but Delta left.

"How's it going Delta?" I asked casually, under my breathing mask which muffled my voice.

"You slept with my daughter?"

"She told you, eh?"

"Yeah, she said it was her fault for leaving you alone."

"No, they would've got both of us if she stayed."

"They tore you up pretty badly."

"I know that. I ripped a dog's ear off, with my teeth."

"You are a screwed up person."

"Delta, survival of the fittest.

"If you weren't in critical condition, I'd kill you. Looks like the cultists took care of that though."

"Yeah. Delta, I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I'm dying. If I'm lucky I'll just go into a coma. But now, you need to take care of my girls. And if you don't I'll haunt you."

"I will, relax. It was an honor serving with you."

"You too. Alright, adult moment over."

"Girls, come on in." they all entered.

"Daddy…" Both Samantha and Alexis had tears in their eyes.

"Girls, Delta's gonna be taking care of you from now on. Listen to him like you would me."

"Daddy, don't say that. You're going to be alright." Samantha's voice was full of fear, and authority.

"Gamma, I'm sorry I left you all alone. If I hadn't gone you'd be alright." Eleanor's voice didn't sound much different.

"Eleanor, then you'd be in the same condition as me. And then I'd have to kill myself."

"Don't say that!" Alexis cried. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Alexis, I'm making you all a promise. I'm going into a coma, and I might wake up, I might not. But if I do, I'll find you. All of you, we will meet again someday. Alexis, Samantha, remember daddy always loved you." I slipped into darkness.

The last thing I remember was a tear drop falling on my face, and the sound of a flat line.

**Readers, expect there to be a sequel, and if that's popular, I might make this a trilogy. Until next time, Gamma is technically dead. But fear not.**


End file.
